Revenant: The Strongest Zombie
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Taken in by Seabrook's two scientists, Revenant returns back to his old home town of Seabrook where he now tries to help bond the two sides of humans and zombies. However will he be able to accept the fact he has a secret unlike the other zombies, as well that it will draw attention of individuals who will stop him as well others from bringing humans and zombies together."
1. Sixteen years ago

_**"I never considered life to be all that cracked up to be, your born as well grow up to face the struggles of life. Big deal, but when it comes to being a grey skin and green haired creature of the undead? Can be a bit interesting, considering the fact that I became this way after a accident happened in a power plant explosion. The chemical mixture as well energy caused a explosion to effected have of the town to become zombies, the humans reacted by calling in the government to handle to situation in a none, violent manner. A bit dull, but this lead to some smart people figuring out a way to somewhat contain the zombie infection. These band's were called Z-bands, a small like bracelet was able electrocute to them making their brains revert to a state where they can be somewhat normal people. However most people don't know, is who invented the Z-bands as well figured this out. My parents, or adopted parents to be exact. I won't talk that much, not use to it so I'll just let you see how this all happened."**_

* * *

_**Seabrook-Sixteen years ago**_

_Fire, there was nothing but fire and destruction across the town of Seabrook. Amongst the chaos and confusion were people being sent to that of safehouses as well other's armed in gear as well having pitchforks were pushing the zombie hordes back. In the middle of the crowd was a small unit of military people looking over the display as well getting people to safety, however amongst them were two scientists. A couple to be exact, a woman with short blonde hair as well a male with light brown hair, the two were both wearing that of lab coats as well being escorted by a group of soldiers to look over them._

_"Mrs. Jones, we need to get you to safety."_

_One of the men ordered her as she didn't think that was needed, apparently she had been studying the ways of zombism as well seeing if there was a way to reverse the effect. _

_Jones: "I'm not leaving, I might have a way to figuring out how to help these people."_

_Informing the soldier as she looked at the zombies being pushed back by fire as well the anger coming from the humans, this type of sight made her hate this seeing how they were former humans just like her. The male by her side, saw this as well felt the same but looked at the other zombies looking angry as well tried to devour some people's brains._

_"Susan, I'm with you hundred percent but these zombies aren't exactly looking forward to being a human again. Will look for somewhere.."_

_He tried to convince her until she soon begun to hear that of a scream, that of a adult male as the two scientists looked confused as Susan Jones. Decided to take the chance and escape them as well her husband as the man rushed after her to see what caught her as well his attention. Rushing over to the sight, her eyes opened to that of a surprising sight of what she was seeing. A bunch of soldiers looking armed as well trying to take a zombie over with the rest of them, except it was a small child._

_"Mathew, this is the one."_

_She looked excited with what she was looking at as Mathew , her husband saw not of a child who was frighten by the grown adults trying to scare the small zombie back with the others. This zombie child was right now hurling people towards the ground as well throwing them in the air like if they were nothing. For most zombies they have natural increased strength as well able to break things apart, this young boy was different. He wasn't afraid by the fire or that of the shouting as all the two could see was his white eyes as well black veins, one of the signs of being a zombie. Letting out angered yelling as well trying to attack them, it was like they were looking like a animal._

_"This freak isn't going down, get the stun guns."_

_One of the men stated as Susan looked concern for the young child as she saw one of the men getting a stun gun out, the zombie like child moved back to where his feet was in a small puddle of water. Seeing the men ready, she rushed towards the one in command and pushed the gun downwards, however the man pulled the water shooting the gun at the puddle. The impulse of electricity electrocuted the water as well the zombie boy, everyone moved back seeing that of zombie boy letting out a painful like scream._

_Mathew: "Honey get back!"_

_He shouted as he pulled his wife away as everyone moved back to seeing the boy stunned by the electrocution, his knee's collapsing onto the ground. He fell instantly making everyone sure that the zombie wasn't going to get back up. However, the grey skin boy did as the scientists saw something then the soldiers did. His eyes, they weren't white but had a light green pupil as well the black veins gone. He looked almost normal, the only thing he had was grey skin as well his green hair. The couple saw this accident changing him as the boy didn't know what was happening, this made the men take action and were going to take him back with the rest of the horde._

_Susan: "Wait!"_

_Shouting at the people as well making them stop their assault on the young man, the humans looked confused at this action as Harold seeing this had to make sure she wasn't harm._

_"Get our of the way, it needs to be sent back with the others."_

_Susan: "No! Were right now seeing he isn't attacking us, he's just afraid now."_

_Reasoning with the men as they could tell she was right, the zombie boy wasn't showing any signs of hostile attacks or the desire to eat her brains. Harold, saw how his black veins were slowly coming back._

_Mathew : "There's a chance for this to all end, the fighting as well everyone trying to survive. Will take the boy and help him, but what of the parents?"_

_Speaking out on both his wife and the young zombie's behave, the looks of the men's faces showed that of a sadden like look as one of them. Pointed to where the human scientists saw that of two zombies with a group of others that were to hostile to contain as wel had to, be put to sleep. The two looked upset as well sadden for the zombie as the young boy begun to change back, Susan saw how he was ready to change back. Mathew, saw this and had to grab one of the tasers from the men's waist as well set the charge to a capacity that wouldn't hurt him. Susan, looked against this as she went in front of the slowly turning zombie boy._

_Mathew: "It's the only way for him to not act violent, will work on a cure for him. As well the others, but for now this has to happen."_

_Being as reasonable as well possible to her as what she did was accident, though how the young boy looked at her made her heart ache as well full of dread. Not afraid of him changing back into the countless other zombies that the people hated, she holds his hand not letting go as the husband. Soon enough touch's the chest of the boy with a shock, not to volatile but strong enough to rid him of his white eyes as well black veins. The jolt of energy quickly makes the zombie boy pass out as well fall into Susan's arms, it was shocking to see how he still had that of a pulse. The men, looked at the couple as they soon got confirmation about the next stage in setting this zombie pandemic one and for all._

_"We need to move now."_

_One of the men stated as the group of soldiers begun to move out, while for Mathew and Susan looked at the passed out zombie child in her arms. Holding him close, the two soon left with the soldiers going figure out how this new discovery could help them._

**_Few hours later_**

_In a labratory, the two scientist couple were monitoring the young zombie boy as he had on that of a braclet over his right hand. He was in a room right now looking at the parents as he begun to snarl at them slowly changing back into his zombie state, Susan looked sadden by this and hope this didn't harm him. The husband, held her hand tight giving her a slight of hope that it would work. Showing that of a focused expression on her face, susan looked at the monitor showing the right amount of electricity to be used on the boy._

_Susan: "Ok, Z-band experiment. After the encounter we had with the young boy, electricity given the right amount. Can restore the brain function to reverting him to a state of control. The wristband, now on his wrist will now send out electrical impulses to keep him focused as well in control."_

_Speaking into a recording device as the two begun flipping switches as well getting ready, taking one look at the boy. They only hope that it would work, flipping a small switch they soon see the Z-band in. Affect as the grey boy begun to shake, they continued to watch over the progress until they saw how the black veins as well white eyes were fading away. Soon enough they saw how he reverted to how he was before, and right now they didn't see any signs of him becoming mindless again._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_The zombie boy asked a bit afraid of what's going on as well him being in the room, he walked around seeing if there be someone to help him. However the two humans looked excited and shared a hug with one another seeing that it worked, as soon as they were about to celebrate as well meet the newly restored child. They see the door opened showing that of men in green uniforms as well one of them coming in wearing that of a general type uniform as well a hat to match. He had blonde hair as well hazel eyes as he ordered his men to go in and take the child._

_Mathew: "General Quil? What's the meaning of this? We just solved the cure to zombisim."_

_General Quil: "And that we can't thank you enough, but this peculiar zombie is from a group that was dangerous as well couldn't be control. It's going be taken somewhere that it won't go back to being a mindless monster."_

_Explaining to the scientist as Susan, went in front of the men as well stopping them from coming in. Mathew, tried to calm down everyone seeing how she was putting up a struggle with not allowing them to take the zombie away from them._

_Mathew: "Sir, we just witnessed the Z-band's working. He's back to being a normal human, with minor effects of being a..."_

_Doing his best to explain his situation to the general, the three quickly turn to see the young zombie hurling the men trying to grab him were thrown across the wall as well making a two holes. This certain sight made them all shocked at how while not being a mindless monster, he still had the strength of zombies. Or possibly something else seeing how this was unlike anything the three had seen since the zombie outbreak begun._

_General Quil: "This is why we can't have him here in Seabrook, if there's a chance he might revert back into his original state. There might be nothing that can stop him, so we're placing him in a facility where he won't break out."_

_Now having enough as well being serious, the two scientists looked at the boy as he did it of self defense. Susan, thinking of something radical thought of something quick to save him as well not let the child be taken away._

_Susan: "Will leave Seabrook."_

_Saying what was on her mind making almost everyone either gasp to hear what Susan announced as well the idea of leaving this town, that was once formerly perfect and going to be again decided to leave._

_General Quil: "You can't be serious, it's just another zombie. Why leave this town, a town that you both put into making sure it stays perfect as well safe leave? For him?"_

_Asking out of a sense of her not making any for herself, Mathew could tell there was a reason why, as much as he loved this town for how much it remained natural and perfect. He saw how his wife had a aggressive side of seeing things that were wrong, no matter how much everyone ignored it._

_Susan: "Because what I saw done to his parents, l wouldn't want to him to be around this town."_

_Stating her reason as she pushed pass the men making her way to the frightened zombie boy. He didn't know what to do when he first saw the blonde haired woman, however Susan blended a knee as well opened her arms showing she wasn't going to hurt him. Still nervous, he saw how most of the men in gear looked at him in a serious manner. Not knowing who to trust, he took the chance and runs to the woman showing no signs of aggressive behavior as Susan held him close as well gave him a hug going to keep him safe. Both Mathew as well Quil looked at her as the general told his men to stand down seeing how she had control over the zombie._

_Mathew: "Will leave you with the documents, files as well blueprints to make more Z-bands. As well this being our finally act to Seabrook."_

_Confirming to the man as he as well that of Susan were both resigning from the occupation of working with them, Quil merely sighs at how they are throwing their lives away for one zombie. Though he accepted it none the less, the husband looked at the woman as well holding the zombie boy in his arms as he could see that this was going to take some getting used to._

* * *

**_Next few days_**

_After leaving Seabrook as well the government they worked for, the two were relocated into the forest far away from Seabrook seeing how the zombie that the two scientists took into their care was dangerous. They were given some equipment to contain the young boy as well made them a home which was like everyone's back in the town. Normal, that was something that wasn't going to happen for the couple anymore since they took in the young zombie in. Mathew, looked at the view of the place as it seemed much different for him then what he was usual in. Their were some small stores by them which was accessible to them, however they needed to not get any attention to them since they were now watching over the zombie child._

_"Mathew! Coming over here quick!"_

_Sounding like Susan as well being excited as the husband quickly rushed over to see what was getting her attention. Running over to the other side of the house, he came to see the young boy was right now lifting that of a fallen log on the side five times his natural size trying to help out a small squirrel that was caught underneath it. The man looked in utter shock as the young boy didn't want to see the animal being hurt, the two looked surprised at how he was able to lift it as well throw it across the side letting the animal go free._

_"I, didn't want him to lose his tail."_

_The green haired boy spoke to the two humans as it was understandable, he looked at his hands as they were covered in dirt as Susan quickly guided him over to the water hose so he could clean his hands. _

_Susan: "Stay right here honey, me and Mathew need to get you a snack ok?"_

_Speaking in a calm like manner as it made the zombie boy excited as he began to clean his hands as well make sure they were clean from any splinters. Susan, walked over to Mathew as the two looked concern of this extraordinary feat. They walked to the side where they could speak away from the small zombie child as they were still curious about how he was able to keep his zombie strength._

_Mathew: "It might be true that the zombie horde he came from must have been dangerous, though with his mind restored. He could possibly be the first zombie to retain his strength, look at the papers."_

_Informing her as he handed Susan a newspaper of the Seabrook sentinel showing of the Z-bands being a success, though with a price as the humans put up a wall to separate the zombies that regain their minds again. Along of several restrictions such as the zombies given jackets showing that they were zombies as well making sure no zombie would be able to make it to the human's side. This made Susan rather upset seeing that although the wristbands were a success, the people still treated them like outcasts._

_Mathew: "I know you hate this, and believe me I do. Though now we chance to try something new, helping him out. If possible we could have him grow up under the care of two humans, and in time will go back and show Seabrook that there can be peace."_

_Thinking of a long, as well struggling like plan that would eventually lead to the acceptance of both human and zombie races. The two looked at the small boy as well felt it might be strange, he would ask questions as well wonder about himself as well why he had grey skin. The two, thinking keeping it secret would be a bad idea. Looked at the boy and decided it be best to inform him of who and what he is._

_Susan: "Rev, were going have the snacks inside. Ok?"_

_Telling him as the grey skin boy looked at them as well nodded as he turned off the water hose as well runs to them as well join them. The two hold both of his hands as they headed inside to explain to him about where he came from as well tell him about what exactly he is._

**_Nighttime_**

_It was quiet night as well in the living room, was Rev seating by that of the two scientists still confused about how much he was told. Apparently, they informed him that he was a zombie. Along that his parents, unlike him had to go away as well couldn't aid them due to them being ill themselves._

_Rev: "But, did they love me? Why did they leave me?"_

_Getting afraid by this fact as Susan, couldn't tell him about what their actual fate was as she held him close giving him some love that he might need._

_Susan: "Of course they did, and will always. But when we saw you alone, it made me sad. As well couldn't leave you to be all alone."_

_Stating the truth of this as well that although he was the first one to show the process of zombies being normal, he was innocent when he was cornered by the men. Rev, looked at Mathew as the man nodded seeing how although he was a zombie. He couldn't help but need some people to look after as well help with what he is now._

_Mathew: "Although were not your parents, will still care and love you the same way they did. As well help you with, this special talent you have."_

_Giving him a smile as Rev nodded as he grabbed a sandwich to eat as he knew about his strange like strength, the two now adoptive parents give him a strong hug giving him warmth as well making him feel safe. _

_Rev: "But my name, why did you give me the name Revenant?"_

_Asking them curious of the strange like name that they had given him when they couldn't find his old name in the records, it was hard due to most of the zombies exposed to the green mist destroyed most of the identification of the people infected. _

_Susan: "It means you return from a state when you didn't know who you are, and when we found you. You came back being yourself, so we gave you the name Revenant. Cause you came back from being zombie, to being you."_

_Thinking of something positive as well making sure he understood it, the boy smiled as he hugged his adoptive mother as well his adoptive father. This was going take a while for the two to help him learn about this newfound strength as well monitor if he might change back. Though whatever might happen, they would make sure he was safe as well in control and be considered a monster like everyone else from Seabrook._


	2. The invite back home

_**"So you guys now know how I was adopted, though I briefly learned about the history of Seabrook which involved the zombie plague as well the wall splitting half of the town apart. When I was growing up with the Jones I kind of gotten a thing for looking into things, especially when it come to things that needed to be question. Such as that since the zombies were now able to communicate as well make a honest living, why were they considered monsters still? Sometimes I wish I could possibly try to visit the place as well learn how the zombies can withstand this, I mean I couldn't because of what I am. With this strength I could tear down the wall with my bare hands, however my adoptive told me that with this strength I need to think then just act. Sure we don't look the same, but they raised me with love and care, even if they are humans. They didn't act that very different from how I read from the Seabrook Sentinel, that the people cherished about how perfect they are as well how they loved the cheerleading and sports. I mean seriously? anyway, that doesn't bother me since I'm out here with my parents seeing how they are the only people I need in my life."**_

* * *

**_Present date_**

In the middle of the woods was a grey skin sixteen year old zombie who was wearing a pair of glasses as well that of a short sleeve brown red shirt. Along having a book with him as well looking around the forest around him, he smiled at the sight as walked over to a rock as he thought it be a safe place to sit down. Opening it up, he saw several pages of some animals he had drawn as well that of the landscape. Taking a breath of fresh air, he soon begun to start his drawing as well try to sketch in that of a group of birds settling in a small nest. He continued his sketching as he had just finished the wings as well beaks of each one, he also put in his name 'Rev' at the bottom of it to make sure it was his work.

Revenant: "Perfect, got to enjoy the little things."

Smiling at how things were peaceful things are as well hearing nothing but the wind brushing against the leaf's, it was peaceful to him. Though the moment of peace was quickly ended by that of some obnoxious laughter, he closed his book as well put his pencil away as he saw the birds he was drawing soon left. His smile soon faded away to that of an annoyed like look as he stands up as well cleans his glasses seeing whatever was disturbing his moment were hunters. Putting his hands in his pockets he went over to check out what exactly was causing the trouble in the forest, walking over in a calming like emotion. He happened to see that of three humans wearing some deer hunting clothing, taking the chance he quickly hides from the sight making sure he stayed out of sight.

"Whoo wee, almost got that one. But it's now pinned to the rocks, we got it now."

From the looks of it they had a deer trapped with it in some rocks as it couldn't get out, the frightened animal saw the three humans as well holding their rifles as well looking at the wounded animal. One of them taking aim, they were ready to make the kill as Rev was getting angry. However he needed to think with his head then the zombie strength he had, grabbing a small rock to the side he throws it at one of them making the men looked scared aiming his rifle around the place.

"Hey! Who's there?!"

One of them getting scared from the surprised rock hitting him in the back of the head, the other two looked around to see what did it as the three checked the corners of the forest to see if anything was around them. Revenant, soon began to climb upwards onto the branch where he wouldn't be seen by them. He grabbed that of a some pine cones as well threw them at another one of the hunters making the three humans looked scared as they looked up in the tree's.

Revenant: "Leave this forest! This place is protected!"

Shouting threw his hands as he was disguising his voice to make sure they didn't know if sounded like a person, the three hunters looked unfazed by the cry to leaving this place. Looking upwards, they begun to shoot it up in the tree's to see if anything would come down seeing nothing but pines as well that of acorns coming down.

"It's going take a person to stop our right to.."

Before the leader of the group could finish, Revenant took the chance as well shakes the branch sending a whole collection of pine cones to the ground hitting them in their faces. As they were blinded by the falling objects, Rev quickly leapt down from the tree making a thump like sound as the three looked frightened by it. Rev, looked at the deer seeing it's leg hurt as he soon got angered by this. Cracking his neck he quickly hits the ground with a stomp of his foot making the ground shake as well the three men now scared thinking it was a earthquake.

"Forget the deer man! Let's just bail!"

One of the men announced as they quickly began to ran, though Rev was still upset with how they injured the animal. Grabbing a log on the ground, he hurls it in the air right in front of them making them drop onto the ground scared seeing how that came out of nowhere. To make sure they weren't going to come back, Rev inhaled deep as well mimicked that of a bear like roar which he practiced for a while as the sound made the three soon drop their guns and run away in a state of fear.

Revenant: "And don't go back!"

He shouted at them as he could feel of the black veins slowly coming over him as he remained cool, he had difficulty containing his anger towards people who hunted after animals or think that it's fun to treat others badly. He looked over to the four legged animal as he walked over to see if it was alright, going into his pockets he pulled out some medicine as well bandages he had with him just in case if he got hurt when he went out here. He was able to patch up the animal as it quickly left before it could get hurt again, Revenant sighed before he heard a hitch pitch whistle out amongst the trees.

Revenant: "Guess that's mom."

Recognizing who it was as he decided to head towards where it came from as well rejoin his adoptive parents, it was a short walk as he followed a path which lead him to a him to a house where it had been decorated with that of metal like fashion around the place as well some orange tree's planet around the area. He smiled at the sight as he saw his mother, Susan Jones looking at him as well watering the plants as the zombie teen rushed over to see her.

Susan: "I heard those guns shots, please tell me no one shot at you."

Looking at him with a concern as well serious look as Rev assured her that he wasn't the one that didn't get shot, though he did however scare off the hunters who did so as well help out a animal who was injured. Though there was more to the story as she gave him a eye brow raising look making Revenant look a bit nervous at the sight of her.

Susan: "Did you use your strength? Cause I heard it from here."

Revenant: "Maybe?"

Responding to her as the mother merely sighs at how he needed to be careful making sure that if anyone saw him or rather see that he was a zombie. They would contact local authorities as well the government and take him, the zombie boy nodded as he had been careful since he was ten years old.

Revenant: "I know mom, but I didn't want to see a animal get killed. Didn't you say anyone either human, zombie or animal should be treated equally? Since we are all similar as well live together?"

Asking back to her as Susan nodded, however if there was a chance of him being spotted by the humans. They would take him somewhere that wouldn't allow him to stay with them or even see the sunlight again, though she merely agreed with him halfway. Looking inside of the house, she remembered about why she needed Rev to come back.

Susan: "Anyway, your father needs you downstairs to check up on your vitals as well how you've been doing. I know you think your fine, but we just want you to be safe."

Speaking on his behalf as Rev nodded at that, everyday he always hope that one day he would have this Z-band removed as well able to let his right wrist enjoy not being contained. Though it would come at a cost, he would revert to what he considers himself a 'berserker'. A zombie that is unable to contain it's natural strength as well hurt anyone in his way, it was a fear he didn't want to happen. He nodded to his mother's request as he walked inside as he looked around the living room seeing some photo's of him as well with his adoptive family, it was mostly Mathew and Susan who helped him control his strength as well teach him many things. Looking at a door near side, it lead to the basement where he spent most of his time with his 'dad' to help understand what he is, wonder what it be this time.

_**The basement**_

Seemingly small as well not that much, it was a homemade laboratory that Mathew was able to get from the government before he as well his wife left Seabrook. It was to monitor's Rev's progress of how he was able to retain his mind along of how he can keep the intelligence he had been able to acquire he gotten while growing up. Revenant, was right now on a table looking at his father who grabbed a small flash light as well looked at his pupils.

Mathew: "Any problem with your eye sight? No sign of effects or white eye showing?"

Asking him as Revenant shook his head as there was no signs of his white eyes, black veins and the taste for eating brains or flesh. For about sixteen years he has kept a close eye on him just like his mom to make sure he retain state of control, it got annoying as he soon hit his teen years.

Revenant: "Jeez pops, I've been fine over the past months. As well that the only thing I've been eating is salad, fruit and the occasional chicken."

Sounding a bit bored as well tired of getting this usual check ups, the scientist man knew how he was getting to this stage. Though it was for his safety, sure for there's but Rev is a rare zombie that needed to be looked as well taken care in order to be something more then what he believed he is.

Mathew: "Well your mother and myself want to make sure your ok, because not everyone zombie is like you. Should I show you?"

Revenant: "Dad, come on we go threw these like five times a.."

He tried to not let him do the test as Mathew, went over to a box as well pulled out a hand grip. It wasn't that big but still it was a test to show Rev he wasn't like the other zombies, grabbing the small object he begins to grip the small like tool a couple of times as Mathew smiled at him.

Mathew: "Now most normal zombies can do this, due to how they are good with tools as well making things. However for you.."

He kept continuing until suddenly, there was a crunching like sound which the human saw how Rev broke the hand grip due to the strength he had. Slowly opening his hand, the two saw how he crushed it showing that his strength was unlike other zombies with or without the Z-bands.

Mathew: "Your special, not because of this strength. But how your learning to control it, not when you did these when you nine. You broke one in a instant, but your learning to control it. This time you did about five squeezes before breaking, the control you have shows your learning."

Seeing how although it's been a real challenge raising him as well helping out in control that unnatural strength of his, Rev was smart like them as well knew when to control this side. Revenant merely nodded as he threw it to the side as there were a collection of hand grips either broken or crunched into pieces seeing how he went through tons of them. Rev, heard this a bunch of times seeing how he had been resilient to get a better focus on his strength, though why exactly? He only used it to move logs out of the way for small animals or throwing rocks when he was bored, there was no point to having this unnatural strength.

Revenant: "Well when will I be using it is the question, since it's mostly used to help out animals when their being hunted by jerk hunters and humans."

Speaking his mind out on his behalf as Mathew knew that Rev had a bit of a peeve against people who thought it was fun to use the things around them to opportunity to treat others rudely. He developed this when he learned about the zombies being treated like animals in Seabrook, though he knew some humans could show zombies some respect.

"Boys, dinners ready!"

Shouted that of Susan as the two looked upwards as this little examine was over, patting Rev on the back as they headed upwards to the living room where they would eat. Also that Mathew might have to inform of the young man about something he found out, as well might help him find a better use to this 'gift' he doesn't think is that special.

* * *

_**Living room**_

It was always a quiet evening when they were having dinner together, there was a good spread of salad and chicken as all three of them were eating together. Right now however felt a bit different since Rev was feeling like he was in a hot seat for almost using his strength to possibly hurt those hunters. The zombie, looked at his reflection in the silverware as he looked back at his parents.

Revenant: "If I was human, would you want to live in Seabrook?"

Asking out of consideration for the two of them since he learned about the reason why they left the town was because of him, the two looked at him with a rather surprised face seeing how he asked about Seabrook. It's been a while since the two heard about that town, they looked a bit worried what to say as they had to make sure they didn't hurt his feelings. Susan, being that of the honest side looked over to how it be best to answer him.

Susan: "No, because of how they treat others. Because when me and Mathew became scientists, we made a promise to help everyone so they could enjoy life. As well the zombies, because they were once like us. And no one should be treated crudely, no matter what they become, because everyone needs help."

Expressing that no matter whoever looked different as well how changed they were, they could get help as well be accepted as they are. Rev, felt a bit better but he didn't know why they gave up their chance of living with other humans for him. Mathew, saw how the two were bonding as it was a sweet thing to see his wife happy. Though what he was going to say, might change their ideals as well could lead to big things as the two looked at Mathew seeing what he was about to say.

Mathew: "Well, I think we might get a chance. Seeing as how, Seabrook is letting zombies going to their high school."

Announcing to them making it not sound like a big deal which it was, seeing how that the town was letting in zombie children into the school as it was a incredible big deal. Susan looked excited seeing that this was a good moment since this was a sign of change, though Revenant merely was a bit stunned that it took this long for it to work. This made him a bit upset as well sadden seeing that it might be a chance, for zombies to coexist but for how long exactly.

Revenant: "Wow, that's something. But what does that have to deal with us, or rather.."

He stops to where he was piecing it together as Mathew, pulled out a letter showing of a invitation to Seabrook high school. Revenant, looked at the letter as well opening it up as he reads the letter. It spoke to the Jones as well that under the law as well of in the vicinity of Seabrook, Rev will have to attend high school as well join up with the other zombie students.

Mathew: "They insured that you be well treated, well almost like the other zombies. It could be a chance to show the people in the town of how your not what they call everyone in town, monsters."

Speaking on not on their behalf but for his kind as well the zombies seeing how if it be possible, would be accepted as well of being welcomed as normal beings. Susan, surely enough felt concern about this seeing that this could be a bit strange seeing how they got a letter as well had their names involved in the letter. Rev, remained silent not trusting it as well being more anxious of thinking it might be a bad idea.

Susan: "Are you sure that they want him, as well us to be doing this? From how I looked in the papers, the town had quiet the makeover. A rather, strange one at that."

Mathew: "On that we agree, seeing how the town quickly changed from trying to be simple and perfect to caring about sports. However, I think it's up to you, Rev."

The two talking to one another but not forgetting about him, since this was his decision as well life. The zombie boy, looked at the symbol seeing of a mighty shrimp seeing that it this wasn't going to be easy. However, if possible he might be able to see other zombies living ways as well if possible, he could do something with this strange like gift.

Revenant: "Will this give me a chance, to see other zombies?"

Asking out of the consideration of meeting others like him, though the two knew that no one was going be like him. They nodded as Revenant placed the paper on the table seeing how it was a chance to figure out what he might be.

Susan: "Rev, you know no matter you do will still love you. Though in Seabrook, we might not be able to help you along the way. They'll treat you like a zombie, but no matter what will still see you as our son."

Being as truthful as possible to him, along how Seabrook might see him as what the papers described the zombies. Monsters, looking at Mathew he knew that the only thing he needed to know was how to control himself when around others. As this was a test to help him learn how to meet others who weren't like him as well how he could adjust to the new environment. As well possibly, learn if he could do something with this strength he had. Mathew, walked over to him as the three shared a hug seeing that it was going be rough for them heading back to the town they thought could never change. It might be time to see, if they could change it as well when the three of them would come back.


	3. Coming back to Seabrook

**_"I know it's weird, I thought you didn't need anyone since you had your smart as well human adoptive parents. To be fair living her in the forest as well with only two people makes you want to meet others, along that I can't just live here in the woods like a hermit. Also the invite was also specifically towards my parents since they want to take a look into how their devices have been since they left Seabrook. However if I was going to be heading into Seabrook there were going to be some rules I would have to abide by since mostly every zombie had to follow them, such as wearing that of these grey and orange like jackets. Not exactly that much of a big deal since my mom had to get clothes that were perky as well bright, so whenever I got them I had to change them up a bit so that it didn't look like those plaid people I would look in the newspaper. My dad gave me his old backpack that he had when he went to school, was a beat up but still strong enough to hold tons of books they knew Id be getting. As well, another hand grip seeing how it could help me relief some stress he believes I might get when I be heading to the school."_**

* * *

Driving onto a road was the Jones as well of Revenant as they were coming up to Seabrook, so far it was going to be strange coming back here after all these years. Both Mathew and Susan knew they were going to be either forgotten or unwelcomed seeing that they took in a zombie as their adoptive son, however if it wasn't for Rev. They wouldn't have their normal as well so called 'perfect' lives, though this wasn't the time to do be angry or upset. This was a time where that they could enjoy the fact that the town was letting zombies be given some respect, even if it was small. Revenant, merely kept quiet looking at the tree's as well almost everything passing by as he saw quickly enough that of power lines as well a sign coming up towards them. 'Welcome to Seabrook, Clean energy lives here' was the words it said as they might be talking about the now plant that was refurbished along of how everything looked bright and shinning.

Revenant: "How come the sun is so, bright out? It's like someone put in a heavy duty lightbulb and made sure there was no off switch."

Blinking his eyes at the sight of the sun as he put on his glasses, his parents made sure they had a special feature where they could dimly turn into that of shades. Apparently when his eyes reverted to that of his regular green eyed pupils, he had trouble seeing that of how his former white eyes would infect his vision. Pointing his glasses at the sun, they quickly turned into that of shades as it was much better.

Mathew: "Well, the people that first found this town. The mayor as well the residents wanted to make sure that the sun could help everyone show how they could make something out of the land, as well it was the best place to fish for shrimp."

Explaining about one of the facts of Seabrook as Susan chuckled at how ridiculous as well funny it was that a small place where shrimp was home soon became a town for people to live in. Quickly enough, they made it into town where the people looked at the car seeing it being normal as ever. Though the windshields blocked out the inside so that Rev wouldn't be seen, it would help him from causing a panic in the town. Mathew was driving towards where the invite would be to the mayor's office seeing how it was by her choice to bring them back, arriving to the large like office. The two scientists looked at one another as well Rev not knowing what would happen once they head inside.

Susan: "Will be right back, just stay here and..."

Revenant: "Stay out of sight, I know mom."

Finishing her sentence as Susan saw how he knew what she wanted, Mathew looked at her seeing that he would be alright. He was smart as well able to adjust to where he would be, like how they raised him. Nodding to her zombie child, the two got out of their car as well walked up to the doors where they saw a familiar face. Not exactly friendly but someone they knew before Seabrook went back to normal, Quill. He was still in that of a military like form but it wasn't that of a general's but that of a much more standard uniform.

General Quill: "Jones, it's good to see you all again. Thought your zombie subject would possibly eat you by now."

Making somewhat of a joke as Mathew, merely gave him a smile while Susan was holding back some words that wasn't going to be friendly towards him as well the people inside looking at the two.

Susan: "Well, seeing as how we were able to survive that long. We should be doing a good job, how you doing?"

Being a bit smart as Mathew tried his best to not show a smile while Quill saw how that he possibly deserved that comment, though he merely smiled at them seeing how there was no reason to be any bad blood between them. He soon guides them into the officer of the mayor, the two looked around seeing that in the past years previous mayors have tried to stop the zombie horde as well keep them at bay. So what was different with this one? Coming into the office of the mayor the two adoptive parents soon take a seat and look at none other then a female mayor with brown hair, dark blue eyes as well wearing a dark pink like suit.

"Hello Mr. and Ms. Jones, my name is Mallory. I was glad that you two were able to get the letter as well come."

Sounding rather welcoming then what they unexpectedly think seeing how the mayor might wanted them to know about the progress of their zombie son. Though she was starting off with a pleasant like introduction as the two shake her hands.

Mathew: "Ms. Mallory, although were glad that Seabrook has gotten back to normal as well how things became. Perfect, were wondering why you called us out as well invited Rev, seeing how some people consider him dangerous."

Doing his best to not sound ungrateful as well not looking at Quill thinking that he was hating this since in the beginning of the zombie plague, he had a certain grudge against them since they tried to eat him. Mallory, gave the two a confirmed like nod getting right to the business at hand seeing that they wanted answers as well learn about their arrival.

Mallory: "Well, the reason why I wanted to bring you two here as well that of, Rev? Is because of the three following. That one, these zombies although not like us as well not look like us, they should get education. Two, that we need to have a look into the bands, some have appeared to be glitchy and require the people who first made them."

Explaining the first two to which they could understand, while their Z-bands had worked well it was possible that they might need a look over. As well another topic which the two looked concern for, the mayor soon pulled a few papers showing some records of the young man before he became a zombie. He was still in the care of his parents when they passed away, the two looked at the papers as they were adoption papers. However they were new as well that of involving the care of taking care of a zombie individual.

Susan: "We already sign these papers, as soon as we delivered our resignation papers as well everything on the blueprints for the wristbands."

General Quill: "Indeed, but right now with the new law as well of the zombies being involved in schools as well other types of acts in Seabrook. There had to be some, adjustments."

Speaking on the Mallory's behave as the mayor nodded, Mathew looked at the documents seeing that it was true. If they were to continue with keeping Rev under their care they would have to do the following, such as have him live in the zombie district while they focus on getting the paper work done as well looking after the bands. The two looked stressed from this as it was possibly a way to keep them on the humans side as well with their own kind as well put Rev with his own.

Mallory: "I know it will be, difficult. But I'm sure things will turn out ok, the boy will be placed in a home where he will bunk with someone to look after him. Will also supply you with a cam pod for you to see him, it's the least I can do for you two."

Thinking of a way to make it up for this unexpected predicament for them as the scientists saw how she was being honest, looking at Quill he merely remained silent like a watchdog waiting to walk in to settle any arguments that might come up. Though if it was a way to get Rev a decent education, as well of meeting other zombies his age. However what would he think about it? It was a lot to take in, as well there not being that much time seeing how school was going start in a few hours. The two took the papers seeing how there was barely a choice in the matter as Mallory gave them a sympathetic like smile welcoming back into town as she exchange handshakes with the two scientists. However for Quill, merely gave them a nod showing some respect to them not liking that particular zombie back in town seeing how out of all the legion of zombies, he should stay out of town.

_**At Seabrook High**_

The three were right now driving to that of Seabrook high school as Rev got the rundown on what he will have to do in order to attend the school as well meet others, that he would have to follow the rules of the school as well have to join the zombies in the basement. Revenant was right now lost his cool and mistakenly broke his hand grip, again.

Revenant: "Do we have any more of those hand grips? I think I need about three more."

Asking just in case as Mathew could tell he was upset by this, along that they would have to separate in order for this to work. It felt troublesome for him to accept this since he had grown fond of the zombie, sure he was different as well sometimes he would accidentally break something. But sometimes it would fascinate him due to how unique and different he was as well able to practice controlling this ability of his.

Mathew: "It will be tough, but will make sure to contact you on the work we will be doing. Just keep out of trouble, listen to the teachers. And, try not to show off that brain of yours."

Which Susan laughs a bit seeing how he cheered up their adoptive zombie son as Rev looked a bit embarrassed by the comment, though still quickly enough wasn't going to help him with going to be in a school of people that might treat him as a monster. He nodded to his parents as he would follow the rules as the two gave him a hug as well wished him luck as he was going to head inside. Looking at himself as well his adoptive parents one last time, he soon walks out to see the bright sun over his head as well the building in front of him. He also notice a black metal fence splitting both zombies and humans as he saw the two sides either trying to greet them as well be afraid of the others at the same time.

"All zombies will follow the lanes as well guides into the hallways."

One of the security guards stated like if it was a prison, Rev felt like this was wrong since it was almost like the dark times that he learned about. Two races being split apart as well treated differently, he merely remained silent as well looked at the other zombies heading inside not showing any aggressive side to this. Some of them looked rather excited or not liking this treatment, still it matter little to him. All he wanted to do is learn how things have change as well if everyone is how they say they would be, humans looking at them as well himself as monsters.

* * *

_**Stairway**_

Following the rest of the zombie teens his age, they all begun to notice Rev as he looked much more different then others. It was probably because he wasn't seen around the neighborhood, he kept silent as well not trying to be noticed by anyone who was looking at him. There were three zombies that had noticed this kind of attention he was avoiding, there were two male boys almost the same size as the right zombie boy looked a bit much muscular like as well had a smile on his face as well a trombone like instrument. The third was a girl with her hair done in a bun as well curls across the side as well looked at the glasses wearing zombie as well begun to question this.

"Never seen him before."

She asked looking at Rev never seeing him around her house no any other part of the neighborhood, the zombie boy on her left noticed this as well seeing how Rev wasn't exactly being that much talkative to the others.

"Maybe he just came in, you know how most of us are a bit nervous on the first day."

He spoke seeing that it was possible the new zombie was just trying to not be in the spotlight, the right zombie boy merely speaks out in a dialect which was that of zombie language. The girl, sigh at how positive her zombie friend was acting as she looked at the boy on her left.

"Bonzo, as much as I would live to believe that he could be some kind of secret agent coming from a hidden zombie land. I would take Zed's suggestion over that, but the idea sounds at least pleasant then this."

Thinking of something much better then attending a school where they would be in a basement, Zed however looked at this in a different direction as he had a plan in store for all of them.

Zed: "Well don't worry Eliza, after a few days I'm going get into the football team. As well be the first ever zombie all star, get zombies popular and soon enough things will go our way and it'll be nothing but the sweet life."

Giving them something to think about as well a fool proof plan that will lead them to being respected by almost everyone leading to zombies being respected as well liked. However, the idea of easy living went away as the three zombies had arrived in that of a workshop having tools as well some desks. It was a cramped like room with no one having enough space to fit in. Rev, was able to keep to the side of the class as well make sure that he wouldn't get attention. Also there was a female principal in the room looking at everyone as well had a look of fear as well not wanting to be in a room full of zombies.

Rev: _"From the look of this woman I'm surprise she has the stomach to be here, well I don't blame her. How she looks like compared to everyone here, I bet frightened to be wearing that as well talking to everyone."_

Thinking to himself as well couldn't help but laugh at how the woman was struggling as quickly enough she explained the rules to them, that to not leave the basement as well of remaining her until the bell rung seeing that the first one would be for lunch. The second would be heading to the gym and lastly the third would be heading home, pretty simple enough. He looks in his bag seeing that of several notebooks which were empty, some pens as well that of pencils and a pencil sharpener. Rev opened it to look at the suppose 'janitor' teacher as the look on his face looked like he was bored as well not exactly fond of this.

"Ok, so I'll be teaching you guys ugh. Grammar or something.."

Eliza: "This was suppose to be chemistry."

Speaking to him as Rev could see how the janitor wasn't exactly up to date with him being a teacher in a basement, though Rev did notice one thing off. The particular one between that of the girl and the instrument zombie was sneaking off, not exactly getting anyone's attention as well heading through the door. This sudden act, made Rev a bit speechless as this zombie boy. Just around his age just walked off like if it was no big, this was a major deal since if he got everyone in trouble then he get in trouble.

Revenant: "What is with this guy?"

Asking himself as he saw how the two were going to seat down, taking the chance Rev merely uses the opportunity as well make it to the door. Not exactly getting everyone's attention, he was right the door before he was stopped by someone. Turning around it was the same girl who was right now looking at him with a curious as well serious like expression on her face.

Eliza: "Where you going?"

Asking him bluntly as Rev, never exactly had a chance to meet a girl or more a zombie one at that. From how she was looking at him it was like Mathew's, serious as well getting right to the point along with wondering about his intentions.

Revenant: "Well ugh, I was just. Going to, the bathroom. With all the pipes and, stuff. I, should go and handle business."

Thinking of something as her eyes were darted directly at him not falling for it, some of the zombies including Bonzo notice the confrontation as the janitor teacher noticed. Taking a better look at Rev, she noticed his Z-band on his right wrist then his left since almost half of the zombies she met had their bands on the left side. She was going question him more until suddenly the alarms went off, looking to the side he saw that of a zombie alarm going off. The janitor, looked at the alarms as well the kids freaking out as this was the perfect chance to get out.

"Everyone remain calm, everything is ok. There's no fire!"

The teacher announcing making Bonzo, alerted as well frightened as Eliza quickly went to his aid to calm him down. Apparently he had a fear of fire, Rev merely rushed to the door however saw several shadows coming behind it. Taking the chance, he opened the door as well hid behind it seeing several guards rushing in making sure no other zombie kids escape.

"Ok everyone, against the wall!"

The guards announced as Eliza, looked at one of them upset as the alarms were making off of the students frightened. Though the humans didn't listened and ordered them to go up against the wall, she as well Bonzo did so as she noticed that of Rev. Who was hiding behind the door, he looked sad for them as well wanted to help. Though it be better to stop the one that left then start tussle. 'Sorry' Rev mouthed to her as he took the chance and made a dash right out of the door as well avoiding not getting caught as she saw this. There was defiantly something off with him, she was going fine out as Eliza's train of thought quickly stopped seeing Bonzo looked scared still.

Bonzo: "Fire."

Believing there was still a fire as most of the zombies were at the wall making sure that none of them had escape, sadly two left without them knowing. Eliza, merely got upset by this as well promising to smack Zed upside his head for possibly starting this as well figure out who is this right Z-band zombie stranger.


	4. Meeting a new friend and roommate

_**"Yep, I'm getting in trouble. The one thing my parents wanted me to not do, well at least I can explain that I wasn't the one I started it. It's this other zombie guy, I don't know what he has the idea of coming up here being surrounded by a bunch of blue and pink students. As well teachers who were almost disgusted with the zombies, but I'm the same with them. How I looked at the people around me, these people are treated like animals with barely any chance to explore the surroundings they are in. Not me, I'm not like a caged animal, I'm much of a explorer curious about what's around me as well what's going on. Which is exactly why I'm going after this guy as well stop him before he starts something which will make these people be treated more like zombies. Just hope he's reasonable, from how he looks he might be smart. I hope."**_

* * *

_**Seabrook high**_

There was commotion as well screaming throughout the hallways of the human school, across the hallways there were a bunch of people either running around trying to not get caught by a rogue zombie or bitten by one. Coming up from the same way he went into the basement, Revenant saw how everyone was reacting as well being afraid. This made him almost laugh at how there were some jocks looking afraid as these people were suppose to be the muscle of the football team, however he needed to focus as well remember why he was doing this. To find that zombie and get him out of here before he causes troubles for the others, if it was him on his own it was fine but not for others.

Revenant: _"Ok think, your in a bright as well possibly uncomfortable school full of people who aren't aware of who is or not a zombie. So how do you move a..."_

Thinking to himself, he see's that of a hoodie on the ground as well a mighty shrimps cap seeing they were dropped during the chaos. Slowly grabbing it, he removes his jacket that most of the zombies wear as well tosses it into the garbage can. He placed on the hoodie as well got the cap on, looking up in the windows he saw the sun as he made sure his glasses changed into shades completing his disguise.

Revenant: _"Sweet, guess all those Sherlock movies were good with blending into the ground."_

Remembering that his parents loved the London detective as well his deductive abilities as well able to adapt to his surroundings, he soon goes into the group of frantic like students as he saw how none of them were trying to warn one another to get to safety. They were acting like small critters that would look for shelter, though they would at least make sure none of their kind would leave one another behind. He kept pushing forward as well not getting stopped b the running individuals as he mistakenly bumps into a poster, doing his best to keep his composure as well remain focus. He soon see's a rather unsettling like poster of a male teen with black hair as well looking rather too happy, he also had bold words on top saying 'Bucky'.

Revenant: "Yeesh, someone has a ego."

Looking at the face as he noticed that of another board seeing that of several papers showing that of cheerleading tryouts, somehow it was the most popular thing to join then the other clubs amongst the school. He quickly forgets about the smile on the apparent cheerleader captain as he went to find that zombie, so far it was nothing more then people looking like they came out of a musical wearing only two colors that were blue and pink. It was almost giving him a headache, he soon see's a group of people looking for a zombie boy who passed by here.

"Hey guy, did you see where the zombie went?"

One of the students asked Rev merely pointed to the other side misleading them as he knew they would try and hurt him if they would capture him. Seeing the group go, Rev continued to look for him as he saw no signs of the guy. It was getting a bit annoying as how he could loose someone with the same skin color as well green hair, as he continued to look around until he somehow got a answer to where the zombie was. A metal door opening up as well hitting him in the face as well making him fall onto the ground as well right in the nose.

"Come on Addison, before that zombie tries to bite you."

That's what Rev heard as he looked up seeing that of a squad of cheerleaders by Bucky, who was right now looking protective over a blonde haired girl who noticed the disguised zombie on the ground as well holding his nose.

Addison: "Are you ok?"

She asked looking worried seeing that Bucky might have opened the door by mistake as she helped him up, Rev kept his face covered but showed a nod of confirming he was ok. Bucky, looked inside seeing the zombie was still in the room as he had to take Addison away as she merely waved at him almost in a apologetic way as they left. Rev, could tell she was being honest as Susan told him how while not everyone might not like zombies they are some who are willing to give a chance. It was hard to think there was people who might not see zombies as people, though how he could tell from the eyes of Addison was she didn't look like a up noxious person like everyone else here.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but at least I'm making progress."

Sounding that of a familiar voice which was none other then Zed, as he noticed that of Revenant as the zombie noticed the disguised as he pulled him into the room.

Revenant: "I suppose your the guy that started the whole fiasco?"

Zed: "Well not exactly, didn't exactly think it would go like this. But who are you?"

Asking him of his name as Rev removed his hat as well hood showing off his zombie like features as well looking unamused by the question seeing he was a zombie just like him.

Revenant: "I go by Rev, but it's Revenant. Anyway let's get back before we go somewhere that zombies might not be able to come back from."

Informing him of his actual name Zed thought it was rather strange, however he heard the words of having to join up with him back with the others. Which was something he couldn't do, not now as he had his own mission here as he rejected this decision.

Zed: "Sorry Rev, but I can't exactly go. I got a practice to attend, football to be exact."

Sounding determine as well ready to do whatever it took to head for this tryout as Rev gave him a look of exaggeration seeing how that sounded a bit ridiculous, the two see some guards looking around the hallways for the zombie. Zed, quickly seeing this grabs Rev by the shirt as well brings him inside as well closes the door shut so that they didn't get spotted. They were now locked in as they could have heard the metallic like locks closing on them, this made Zed a bit surprised by that reaction as Rev merely sighs at how he might have not expected that.

Revenant: "Well then, might as well explain why you want to join a football team that has only humans on it. Since were going be here for a while."

Thinking it might take a while before anyone notices them or rather if anyone goes looking for them, Zed. Seeing about that it was his fault for putting him in this predicament, saw how he had no choice since this was his choice. The two, sat down near a table since they had no other choice but to take to one another.

Zed: "Well, it's kind of been a sort of dream to join the football team. As well, a chance to end this thing between both humans and zombies. For so long everyone has been afraid of one another seeing how we barely understand each other, if I can join the football team. One of the most well known sports here as well across town, I can win some games as well give zombies a chance to be welcome into Seabrook."

Showing a side of him that would stand for his fellow zombie kind, Rev could tell he was being sincere as well truthfully seeing why would he need to lie? Though Rev, knew how it will be a challenge seeing there might be some humans especially of those cheerleaders possibly stand in his way. Continuing to hear of how Zed was going to do whatever it took to join the team as well get the respect for zombies, Rev had to admit this sounded almost simple but begun to question one small detail on his plan.

Revenant: "But ugh, have you practiced football?"

Asking him thinking that football was not like any sport but that of strength, cunning as well able to take a lot of tackles. Zed merely showed a bit of a smile seeing how he could take it believing that he's been training for the moment when it would involve heading into the field, although he was confident and spirit for the game. He might, lack the upper body strength to push pass other football players. Wanting to see if he was up for it, Rev removed his glasses as well put his left hand up along that of being in a arm wrestling position waiting for Zed to do the same.

Zed: "What ugh, what's going on?"

Revenant: "A test, my parents always told me to be ready for whatever challenge might come up. As well have a well trained mind in thinking what to do, so consider this a test. If you can beat me, then you can do it. If not, then let's just hope for the best."

Giving him his own like of test which was surprising for him that Rev would be the one to do this, Zed. Thinking that it might be good to see if he could handle this small feat of strength, he takes the choice as well grabs his left hand with his. The two locked hands with one another as they were going to have a small arm wrestle like match, however Rev knew that he might win but just have to see if Zed could handle himself.

Revenant: _"Control, always be in control of what you have."_

Remembering the words his dad would often tell him about having control over the strength he had, quickly enough the two started the small arm wrestling like game as Zed soon tried to slam Rev's left hand down onto the table. Rev on the other hand saw how hard he was trying, he could see he was putting a lot of effort in trying to win as well going to show that he was willing to push himself in order to join the football team. Zed, continued to push himself as well try to put Rev's left hand onto the table showing a lot of effort into this as the other one did his best to see if he can do this. It was a clear sign he wasn't going to stop, so Rev eventually faked his defeat and let Zed win.

Zed: "You see that! Years of lifting weights as well practicing finally pays off, and it's going get this zombie right on the team."

Showing off a rather excited like attitude which was needed since most football players need a personality that acted like a sugar filled animal, though showing a sportsmanship like side the two shake hands thanking one another for the arm match.

Revenant: "Ok, I get it. Your the big guy, but now we got to get out of here. As well avoid getting caught if you still want to, join the team."

Thinking that if he was going for this idea, he might as well need assistance as well some muscle. Zed nodded as they looked around the place to see if there was a way out, while Zed tried to look for a small like way to get out. Revenant, put on his glasses as well walked over to the metal bolted like door as well gripped the handle. It was defiantly locked, though it needed just the right amount of pressure to turn the wheel. Turning his back to see Zed looking for a vent thinking it might help them get out, Rev had to get them out. Gripping the side of the handle as begun to turn it as well doing his best to not break the bars as he was turning it to the right.

Zed: "Hey Rev, I think this vent leads to the.."

Before he could say anything, there was a cracking like sound as the boy turns to see that of the metal like door opened. This had Zed surprised by this as Rev merely shrugged his shoulders as well finding a way to open the door.

Revenant: "Just needed a tug, now come on all star. Let's get you that spot."

Making another fib as Zed smiled as this made things easy, Rev took a look if the close was clear as the zombies headed out to try and join for the football team as well not get catch at the same time.

_**Later**_

Outside of the school in the football was Zed in a row with a bunch of students wanting to try out on the team, apparently the coach didn't really seem to have much a deal with Zed seeing how that the people in line didn't exactly have that much muscle power. Rev, was in the back as well keeping his hair and grey skin covered from anyone noticing him. Tapping his foot as well waiting impatiently as soon enough the zombie saw Zed walking back as well looking rather upset and not exactly thrilled in which something had happened.

Zed: "Apparently I can't join, coach says they be a laughing a stock as well that of a joke seeing that the team supposedly has never won."

Explaining as Revenant thought it sounded messed up, shaking his head as he looked at the coach looking upset at himself as well the other football students looking a bit pumped.

Revenant: "Well did you at least try to show yourself? Like get tackled? Throw a ball? Do laps?"

Guessing almost anything that most football players would do, Zed merely shake his head as that meant he didn't do anything as this was getting irritating. Rev checking out the place, he saw that most of them were heading back inside as well meaning they should to.

Revenant: "Maybe if you catch a ball in the air the coach might accept you, now let's get going before we get dragged away and locked up please?"

Asking rather nicely as well not wanting to be caught as Zed could tell he wasn't a fan of that, neither was he as the two boys rushed back into the high school before getting caught by the guards as well thinking there could be another opportunity to get onto the team. But how?

* * *

_**Inside the school**_

After the huge like zombie commotion, things went back to normal as well luckily enough not getting caught by the human guards. Both Zed and Rev were able to make it back inside of the basement, along that of getting a jacket from a trash can which apparently didn't have any junk on them. While Zed was going question it, they soon met up with that of Eliza and Bonzo as the two looked at the boys wondering what happened.

Eliza: "Where exactly did you head off to? Half of the basement got swarmed by guards and this one takes the chance to get out."

Looking rather upset as well being very cross as Zed, put his hands up calming her down which Bonzo, looked at Rev as the glasses wearing zombie waved at the two of them trying to be nice to them.

Zed: "Well l'm ok and I didn't get caught, but at least I told you I was going find a way to be in the football team. And I will, the prep rally."

Bringing up a rather important aspect of the school which Eliza merely didn't look that impressed as well thinking it might not work, Bonzo looked at Rev as he didn't know what that meant as the instrument wielding zombie merely shows a thumb going down as it didn't appear to be fun.

Eliza: "Not going happen, those rallies are nothing more then cheerleader shows for people like Bucky to show off. We might be zombies and humans aren't exactly friends with us, but those cheerleaders are monsters."

Revenant: "True enough, got to meet one face to face. As well nose to metal door."

Adding to what she was saying as Eliza nodded to what Rev brought in seeing how those people aren't exactly good to be near, though Zed knew that since he had a face to face with the captain of the cheer squad Bucky. However he wasn't going stop them as he looked positive about that he was going to get on the football team, the four soon noticed that of the zombies heading up the stairs as they were done for the day. They were on their way to the door as Rev looked at how everyone was heading out back to their homes, though he just stood their feeling like it might not be possible since he didn't live here.

"Hey Rev? You coming?"

Spoke that of Rev as it made the zombie notice the others as he looked at the fence thinking of his adoptive parents, he merely sighs as he shook his head as he walked with them. Bonzo, spoke in his native zombie like tongue which Rev couldn't understand as it was a bit awkward being the only zombie not able to understand this type of language.

Zed: "Trust me, by tomorrow I'm going be on the team. Who knows, maybe you can join up Rev."

Thinking that if he could get on the team with his charm along of how he strong he believed he be if he could win a arm match against him, Rev could join in to add onto the zombie strength. Though Revenant merely shook both of his hands not looking like the type to join a sport like activity, they soon arrived to their neighborhood as Revenant took a moment to look around the place. Most of the houses looked that the homes that were abandon during the dark times as well rebuilt over for the zombies to live in. Along of scrap metal being used to support the structures of almost everything.

Eliza: "Well, I'm heading home. Got to update some games I have on the laptop, need to do something to forget this day."

Doing her best to be optimistic as well of pulling out a handmade laptop which meant she was a genius. Bonzo, left as well since he was getting hungry as the two zombies decided to walk back home. Walking across the block, Revenant soon saw he arrived at that of Zed's home as it almost looked like everyone else's home. He also noticed a little girl with pigtails as well playing with that of a stuffed dog that was sown up as well had button eyes.

"Zed!"

She announced as this had to be a little sister, Zed smiled as he hugs her as well quickly goes on the ground acting like a dog. He quickly barks to her as Revenant that this was a bit confusing, however he couldn't help but smile a bit as Zed looked up at Rev as he got up.

Zed: "This is Zoey, my little sister. Also, her zombie sized dog since she can't have any pets. Because, well, you know."

Adding to that of a him doing a zombie like act as Revenant nodded to that, quickly enough the three saw that of a medium size zombie adult as this had to be Zed's father. So far he looked pretty chill, he walked over as well greeted that of everyone as well shook hands with Rev.

"So, your the exchange student right? Revenant? Got surprised about it, also of the boxes of canned food. Anyway names Zevon, come on Zed. Got to check out on what cans we got, that don't taste like socks."

Looking at him as Zed merely chuckled a bit uneasy as Revenant couldn't help but chuckle at he said something about his cooking, though this sudden news had to be on behalf of his parents. If they couldn't be with him here, at least they could send him some stuff to help him out as well who he was going to bunk with. The three head inside as well to settle down as well eat the can foods that Rev's parents gave to them.

**_Nighttime_**

In Zed's house, both Zevon and Zoey were sound asleep while for Revenant. Was right now in the back of the house as well found that the box of can food was a phone that could let him speak through to his adoptive parents. He was waiting for a signal as well possibly that of a message, however there was no sign as he briefly got a message which from his mom.

_"Sorry we can't face time, apparently the town hasn't been up to date with the bands. Though we heard about the panic at school, I know it wasn't you. Call it a tuition I began to grow when I remember you breaking the jar of cookies on top of the fridge. Will see you tomorrow, rest well Rev."_

As this made Rev smile less not expecting this, as well of seeing Zed in front of the house looking around in a peculiar like manner. Getting curious as well wondering what was going on, he walked out not getting spotted as he noticed something on the road. It was fast like van covered in pink and green, along of a woman right by the side as she could have gotten hit by it.

Revenant: "Watch out!"

He cried out looking frightened by it as he came in like a football player and pulled her out of the way, however during the pass the woman heard a crashing like sound as she saw Revenant by the side protecting her. The two looked at the car as Revenant wanted to chase after it, but noticed something. A rearview mirror on the ground as well broken, he did feel a sudden like collision on the side of his arm but wasn't bleeding.

"Are you ok?"

Revenant: "Yeah I'm fine, crazy drivers."

Responding to her as she quickly went back into her home while for Rev, looked at the broken mirror on the ground as he picked it up. He saw that of two people making their way out as it was the same girl he met, Addison as well of a friend with glasses as well dark skin along with wearing cheerleader uniforms. She looked ashamed of what happened as Rev could tell that she didn't want to be apart of whatever had happen. The two human girls leave as Rev saw how Zed was out in front of the house possibly seeing her, Zed noticed Rev as well got confused on how he was out here.

Zed: "What happened?"

Asking him as Revenant quickly hid it behind the zombie boy as it be best not to tell him how he didn't get a broken arm when the mirror collided into him. The two made it back inside of the house to get some sleep, for tomorrow pep rally would be coming bright and early.


	5. Being dragged into the sport

**_"That just happened, I got hit by a car and lived! Well not exactly but the side of it fell apart when the mirror hit me, something that I never actually experienced. My parents told me that most zombies are pretty durable to damages, however not to getting scratches since zombies are just humans but dead. My skin isn't scratched, scarred or even had any fragments into it. This wasn't making any sense, I almost felt my heart was about to burst wide open from how this was new to me. Did my parents know about this? They never exactly tested that if I could survive direct impact. Or throwed something at me to see if it would get me scratches or anything, this is just to much to me right now. As well Eliza, this suppose intellectual like zombie girl who might want to learn about my origins around this whole ordeal. Maybe things will cool down at this prep rally that I've been hearing about all morning from Zed, the guy I'm bunking with as well the suppose next football star that will give all zombies equal right. My parents would like him since they've been struggling to find a way for zombies to not be exactly interested in brains or that of flesh, but for now instead of science being the tool to help everyone will have to be replace by sports, great."_**

* * *

_**Morning**_

Walking to Seabrook high, Zed as well of Rev had been able to meet up with Eliza and Bonzo as the two could see the tired look on their faces. Zed, looked rather upset about something that might have happened as Eliza could tell it might have been cheerleader related.

Zed: "I still can't believe it, the first ever cheerleader I met as well thought I was nice. Was with a group that was possibly going egg my house, guess you were right. Cheerleaders, are terrible."

Admitting to his friend as Eliza showed that of a small like nod not exactly enjoying being right, but still knew that trusting them was a bad idea.

Revenant: "Still cheerleaders? Pretty weird to be so, aggressive. Now animal hunters, I despise those guys. Hunting innocent animals thinking that their nothing but targets to shoot at, they have the same right to life as we do."

Putting his own idea of human cruelty which surprised Eliza hearing that, maybe he wasn't that bad since he wasn't a fan of humans either. They headed downstairs to the basement where they would go back into the same classroom as well the same cramp room that almost everyone had to fit in, as they did so they were all about to seat down until something unexpected happen. The teacher side janitor, noticed that of zombie behind the four zombie students which got them curious since he was clearly not looking at them.

"Hey, there's no human students in the basement."

Expressing a rather surprised tone as they looked as well most of the zombie students looking at none other then a surprise like visit which was Addison, she was wearing that of a cheerleader uniform as well looking a bit sad with how everyone wasn't exactly comfortable here in the room.

Addison: "Oh, someone upstairs in the lunchroom yakked on the floor."

Explaining her intention as of why she was here, the teacher realized he was still a janitor as he grabbed his mop as well bucket going to get right on it. Addison, moved to the side letting the janitor teacher pass by as Zed being the first one to walk up to her as well questioned her reason of why she was here.

Zed: "What are you doing here?"

Asking since he saw her as well a friend of hers in the neighborhood last night, still having a expression of regret she mustered any kind of strength in her to apologize to them.

Addison: "Apologizing, what happened was last night my cousin. A jerk, made me as well a friend of mine do that because of cheerleader tryouts. Which, isn't a excuse. I'm sorry."

Being humble as well truthful to what she was saying, from how the zombies looked at her they couldn't tell if she was being honest. However Zed, could tell as well saw how she wanted to make things better between herself as well of Zed.

Addison: "Will it, be possible for you all to make it to the prep rally?"

Eliza: "Zombie's don't exactly do prep rallies."

Responding to the kind gesture as that was a bit over the line seeing that it was a bit too much, though Zed confirmed to her about that they would think about it as well would try to attend it. Addison gives them a smile as well leaves them hopping they would join her at the prep rally, Revenant crossed his arms as he somewhat believed her as well seeing that she was being honest. It wasn't her choice to do that, it was Bucky who made her do it. If it was one thing he hate when it came to people being treated badly, was someone behind it forcing the person to do the act.

Zed: "I think we should go."

Breaking the silence as well getting the three of the zombies to look at him in a very peculiar manner, was it because of how he might actually believe her? Or was it because of her charm? Rev thought it might be possible to go with her until suddenly Eliza merely sucks her teeth in not liking the idea.

Eliza: "Hey, don't forget that she was going egg your house. She merely stopped when my mom saw her, if she wasn't there I bet Addison might have thrown those eggs at the house."

Doubting the fact that he was forget that she was with Bucky as well had the eggs, if given the chance she could half thrown them. Bonzo, speaking in his zombie language looked a bit confused and almost believed Addison as she looked honest. They looked to Rev to see what he would say, he never was exactly in this type of predicament since he never exactly had any experience with this. From the looks on their faces, it was either going to attend the rally or stay here as well keep to themselves. Breathing in, he felt like he was going to be dealing with more trouble, but if it could help them possibly get out of the basement then why not?

Revenant: "I think, although going to this rally is rather a bad idea. We should, at least go to show that we won't be afraid by Bucky. If they want to scare us, we should scare them by confronting them and show them we aren't afraid."

Thinking of a neutral way for everyone to win, Zed smiled at the fact seeing it be good to join the others as well attend this rally. While Eliza, merely looked annoyed but saw the reason in it. That if Bucky and his cheerleader gang continue to scare them then they wouldn't be able to change, to which she nodded going to join them.

Eliza: "Ok fine, but I won't enjoy it."

Crossing her arms as Zed smiled as she merely tried to not get taken in by his positive like along of Bonzo as the two quickly hug Eliza to try and cheer her up. Rev, could still see she might not exactly enjoy it but still it was better being up there in down here like a group of rats. Though he did show how they should be on their toes since they would be surrounded by cheerleaders, so it won't be a cake walk.

_**In the gymnasium **_

It was around the afternoon as everyone was going to the gymnasium joining to see the performance, amongst the humans was the zombie students as they were seating in the bleachers. From how the other students looked they were almost scared since several zombies were sitting by them, though Zed ignored it finding a good spot for his friends. Eliza, saw how exactly the people were looking at them but kind of remained silent as well stick to her friends, though was still wondering about Revenant being here.

Eliza: "So Rev, how come I haven't seen you around the neighborhood?"

Asking him a question about where he was as that got Rev a bit taken, rubbing the side of his hair as they found their seats. Zed as well of Bonzo looked at the glasses wearing zombie as the teen thought of something quick.

Revenant: "I, kind of life near the edge of the forest. My parents are, overprotective of me being near people."

Coming up with a excuse which was the only thing that came into his head at the moment, soon enough begun the performance as they looked upwards checking out a massive poster of Bucky looking like the center of attention. Everyone except for the zombies were cheering as soon enough the cheerleaders came out as Addison was amongst them, she saw the zombies smiled to them as Zed looked a bit excited for her. Soon enough, coming through the massive poster was none other then Bucky coming in on a zipline and making a landing on the ground as well posing for the audience making them cheer for him.

Revenant: "Glory hog much?"

Eliza: "How can you tell, from him busting out of his own face or seeing a much bigger face from behind?"

Pointing it out as the poster dropped showing another one but much bigger, this made the two shakes their heads at the sight as everyone else cheered for him. Bucky, waving to everyone as they were taken in by his optimistic like attidude.

Bucky: "Welcome, to Seabrook high cheer rally. Where you see the best of the best, going to win the state championship again!"

Proclaiming it as well making everyone pumped up, even Bonzo was enjoying the show as Eliza felt embarrassed. Zed noticed her as well Rev not being exactly fond of it as he tried to get them to join, while Eliza remained silent Rev was feeling a bit different. His ears were acting up, as well like if they were being amplified as he could almost hear everyone at max volume. He tried to block out the sound but it wasn't enough, however he noticed something during the performance of the cheer group.

_"Get the spirit sticks!"_

Bucky stated to the others as Rev could somehow hear it, half of the cheerleaders went off to get the spirit sticks as that didn't sounded good. Looking at the others, they merely clapped for the performance as something in Rev was screaming to stop whatever was about to happen. Quickly enough, Bucky soon got that of a sparkler as well others which caused Bonzo to look frightened by the sight.

Zed: "Bonzo, buddy calm down. Were up here and it's down there."

Doing his best to calm his friend from panicking as soon enough everyone held sparklers, Rev saw that of a smile on Bucky's face which meant he wanted this.

Bonzo: "Fire!"

He shouted frightened as he pushed Zed to the side going for the nearest exit, he was pushing people aside like if was freight train. Rev looking angered by this, put his glasses away in his pocket as he looked to see Zed going to stop Bonzo. However the two didn't notice one of the cheerleaders threw Addison into the air, Zed halted for a moment as he saw that his hand was twitched as well his Z-band was malfunctioning. He could feel the zombie side taking over as well looking at Addison in the air, Rev could see this as he went to the center of the gym to try and stop Bonzo.

Zed: "Addison!"

He cried out as he somehow was able to push a group of footballers out of his way with ease trying to catch Addison, Rev saw the flying football players coming at him as he caught two of them at the same time. Everyone looked in fear as Zed was able to catch Addison in time making the whole crowd gasp, the zombie boy looked nervous holding her in his arms as well noticed that the effect of his zombie strength was gone. Though right now all he was thinking about was how Addison was looking at him, as well her arms wrapped around his neck.

Addison: "Thanks for the save."

Thanking him as well looked a bit surprised that a zombie came to save her life, soon enough someone spoke of how he saved her life. This made the crowd cheer as Rev looked at Zed and merely bowed his head to him thinking that was pretty deceit, he dropped the two heavy football players as they both got the attention of the football coach.

Coach: "You two and me, gotta talk now!"

Sounding rather excited at how they performed in the moment, this made both Zed and Rev look a bit unsure of what might happen next leaving Rev lowering his head as well shaking it seeing this was going be a thing with him.

_**Later in the Principal's office**_

In the office of the school's principal, the two zombie students were sitting in front of that of Ms. Lee as she was remaining silent along hearing from the coach. Who was supporting them to join them team, Zed sounded almost surprised by this while Rev kept calm as well didn't expect to be joining a social group.

Coach: "With these two monster stars on the team, we can win a game. Something different from cheerleading, as well possibly get out of my mom's house and afford my own place."

Making it sound like he was desperate for both of them as well quickly enough shaking that of Zed as well Revenant to where he was seriously begging for the principal to have them join. Zed, slowly removing the coach's hand from himself as well of Rev needed a moment to talk about this. He nodded letting the two talk, walking to the side they had to be smart but all Zed could do was get pumped.

Zed: "Who's the zombie? Were the zombies and right now were going be playing some ball!"

He whispered as well sounded excited as Rev, merely thought about it seeing as a half victory. Along that, he didn't want to play for humans since they just want the two of them for their strength.

Revenant: "Yeah, but two things. One, I can't play football cause I never played a sport. And two, what then? If your seriously planning on doing this then you might want to make a deal. Don't all players make deals with the owner or something?"

Zed: "Well yeah, but think about it. Yes, you haven't played but I can teach you as well possibly get you some muscles. And two, were doing this for all zombies. Which, gives me a idea."

Replying to Rev's statement of how this could work, they quickly turn to Lee as Zed got in a serious like state looking at the two humans as well thinking of what to say next.

Zed: "We agree, under a few conditions. Integrations for zombies to attend classes out of the basement, as well eating in the cafeteria."

Making some demands as well thinking it wasn't that big of a deal, Revenant thought it sounded a bit fair as well the chance to get out of the small room. However, the principal merely shook her head seeing there were some flaws with that plan.

Principal Lee: "Well, there's a slight problem with that. You need to win a game to get that kind of request, as well multiple games to get more."

Correcting him as Zed as well Rev nodded to each other as well making some small banter of how they knew that, as well it was going to take a few more games for zombies to finally be like everyone else, well almost.

Revenant: "Technicality principal, but if we both win these games. As well, possibly will since of our. Zombie strength, we can get you trophies as well make the football team popular."

Explaining it to her as well almost hating every word since this was going suck, he never played football nor a activity like this. When he was growing up the only thing he did was read books about zombie DNA as well the facts of individuals that were around him, which were animals. Lee, looked at how the zombies were determined to win these games as well saw there was no choice since the school never gotten any trophies.

Principal Lee: "Ok, so let's start off small with eating in the cafeteria. And if you two, win a few games there could be some changes."

Agreeing with the deals as Zed nodded as well hugged the human principal making her surprised as well the coach hugging the glasses wearing Revenant. This was a lot of excitement as he felt like he was now going to be in the spotlight, something he thought would be best to stay out of. Zed, walked with the coach to talk about practice while for Lee. Stopped Rev as he looked confused seeing how there was something else that needed to be talked about, something personal.

Principal Lee: "Revenant, I gotten a phone call about your parents. And they wanted to talk to you, I've set up a room for you to speak through them via computer. And it be best to hurry, the general wasn't exactly thrilled for this to be happening since they need to focus on the, wristbands."

Expressing that Quill believed their time should be on the Z-bands, though hearing the chance to speak with his parents made Rev a bit relief see familiar faces. She soon walks over to him as well not getting to close as she was guiding him to where he could see his adoptive parents, curious about how their progress on the Z-bands were doing.

* * *

_**In another room**_

Lee guided the young zombie man to a room that was dimly light as well showed a computer screen as well of a cam cord on top of the monitor. All in Rev was that of a creepy like feeling he was in a horror movie, she quickly closed the door as this was a private moment. Seating down in the chair placed for him, he saw the screen quickly turning on showing that of his two adoptive parents Mathew and Susan Jones. It felt like a whole week without seeing or interactive with him, though it was just a day. It was strange seeing them in a laboratory as well around so much equipment,

_"Hi Rev!"_

The two said at the same time rather excited about seeing their zombie boy again, he himself was glad to see they were ok and safe but didn't want to act like a little kid.

Revenant: "Hi guys, glad to se you again."

Showing a rather friendly like side as well not trying to look like he was in trouble or anything, though the two could tell something was up. However Rev quickly thought of something to distract them with.

Revenant: "So how are the progress going with the bands?"

Mathew: _"So far they need a serious update, as well how most of them have been able to show if hit the wrong way it could lead to a glitch. Were trying to figure how they could withstand impact."_

He explained to Rev as the glasses wearing zombie might have figured out how Zed was able to do that special feat of strength, Bonzo must have knocked out Zed's wristband for a split second for him to use his strength. And when he caught Addison, it must have repaired the damage making him go back to normal.

Susan: _"Let's worry about that later, I heard your joining the football team. That's really exciting, as well something I never imagine would happen."_

Looking rather happy for him as it wasn't by choice for him to join, though now it was just to roll with it as well see what might happen. If possible, it could be a good time to figure out what was going on with him as Rev removed his glasses as well felt he should tell them something important.

Revenant: "Guys, something happen to me when I was at my new friend's home. I ugh, think it be best if I showed you."

Sounding rather scared of how he was going show them, he went into his bag as well pulled out the smashed rearview mirror as the two scientists looked at the sight. The two looked rather concern for it as Revenant continued to demonstrate as he decides to do something, breathing in deep as well trying to not be afraid. He slams the small mirror object across the side as it quickly breaks on impact with his left arm, this made the Jones looked shocked at the sight as they saw how it bended in a different type of way while his arm remained steady along not breaking.

Revenant: "What's happening to me?"

Asking a bit scared as the two looked just the same, they were going to speak about this until they were getting called on by the general. Looking irritated at how they couldn't answer his questions as Susan saw Rev was much frighten as they were about this feat.

Susan: _"Were going to look into this right away, just try to not hit yourself with anything else."_

Having a confident look on her face going to figure out about this as the screen soon shuts off, this made Revenant feel now more curious about this. Along of how this just made him a bit mad seeing how these people had them busy in their own agendas, he looked at he review mirror as he slowly crushed it with his bare hands. He could hear the crushing like sound as he saw how the object crumble underneath his hands, he looked at the destroyed object not looking frightened as he had to get a better control on this. As well possibly keep this secret as well not let anyone learn about this, sure his strength could be explained but not this indestructible side.


	6. The undead play of the day

_**"Alright, just remain calm as well focus. That the fact is that the things I wanted to try and avoid things is now going to be impossible since now, I'm smack dab in the middle of this so called 'liberation' of zombie's getting things they deserve. Now normally I would be right onboard since it can possibly help's my parents with making a dream come true, however it could come without learning that my body might be almost near indestructible. Well I don't know how much since I only got hit with a small mirror, I would like to test out if I could see how far my body is strong. But, I have to promise my mom I wouldn't because it might get the attention of Quill as well almost any humans who might get frighten by this. The only thing I'm finding a troublesome error with this because here are the important facts that will distract me from testing this new feature, I can't play sports! Now Zed, is going try to help me out with this activity along of how to throw a ball. As well tackle, the first one might be a challenge though the tackling will be another since the reason why he was able to get pass the defense line was because of his wrist band malfunction. This is going be, fun."**_

* * *

_**Next day**_

After the rather strange and fascinating day, it was going to be more strange with them heading into the cafeteria of Seabrook high. It was much of a surprise for the humans making some of them question this as well scared, though it was much more surprising for the zombies as much for the humans. Zed, leading the group of zombie students into the hall as they could tell most of the people were looking at them. Eliza, looked a bit surprised herself thinking that this felt like first class being here in a rather spacious like room.

Eliza: "Have to say Z, when you deliver, you deliver."

Congratulating him for getting almost every zombie up here a chance to eat in the cafeteria, though his attention was on that of Addison as she noticed them all coming up here. This made her rather happy to see them here as well eating side by side with the students, Zed smiled back as Rev could tell he might have a thing with the cheerleader. Though they quickly went to get their meal which was that of a sandwich with some butter on top, this was rather strange as most of the zombies headed for a table which was by some trashcans as well in the darkest corner.

Revenant: "So, instead of eating downstairs. Were upstairs, eating at our own table. Near some trashcans, underneath faulty lightbulbs as well in the darkest corner."

Zed: "I know, really perfect eh?"

Thinking rather optimistic as he along the others sat down as Rev merely looked a bit surprised by this, it was like getting first class on a boat or something. Though, he seats down with everyone going to enjoy the lunch he had as well noticing everyone's look onto them as well hearing their conversations. Picking at his ear, Rev tried to block out the sound but he had to not focus on them. It was like his parents told him, control. Breathing in he looked at the other zombies as they were enjoying their time here, Eliza noticed how weird he was acting as he noticed her along of Bonzo.

Eliza: "Got something stuck in your ear?"

Asking seeing how he was picking at it a bit along that of getting their attention, Rev slowly stop as well shook his head as he showed a humble smile.

Revenant: "Nope, just ugh. Taken in by, the fact I'll be playing football with Zed as well help zombies get things that were denied to them. Just really, not used to it."

Admitting how this was a serious deal since he as well Zed will be playing for the football team, as well that for humans which Eliza merely got annoyed. Sure this was a delight being up here as well having her crew here, but still the idea of them being on a human two to get what they wanted was a bit unfair. Though she couldn't blame them, but still her idea on who Rev is was still in her head. Along that of his wrist band being on his right hand which was bothering her, though the moment ended with Zed shouting out Addison's name.

_"Dang it."_

Eliza thinking in her head as almost all the students notice the blonde hair cheerleader was walking up to them, Zed was smiling at how they were coming up to them as this type of interaction could cause some trouble. Though from how she approached to them, Revenant saw that she looked rather glad she was here. He had to give her credit, Susan would defiantly like her being brave.

Addison: "Hey Zed, welcome to the lunchroom. Also everyone else, and in your native language."

Being rather kind to them as well saying some gibberish which Revenant could barely understand while the other zombies, could do so as well laughed at it. Apparently Zed was able to translate it as 'Thank you for smearing peanut butter on your umbrella.' which soon enough Rev quickly snorted a bit from how hilarious it sounded. The zombies as well Addison saw how he was laughing as he quickly stopped seeing how it looked rather embarrassing as he quickly tried to regain his manner of being cool.

Revenant: "It was, funny."

He merely stated not taking anything back as Zed could see he could lighten up, Bonzo soon being nice offered her a napkin folded flower which was really nice. She accepted it as well saw the zombies curious of why she was exactly here and not with her cheerleader friends.

Addison: "Sorry, I just wanted to thank Zed for catching me when I was going fall. Didn't expect my savior to be a..."

Going to continue her gratitude to him, she was quickly pulled away as well accidentally dropped the flower as Bomzo was able to catch it in time. From how the people looked at it the ones that dragged by Bucky's squad. Apparently they were a bit upset with how she was talking to them, Zed looked a bit upset by this seeing she was just coming over to be friendly towards them. Rev however, could hear much more as he decided to make it a test for himself. Focusing on the hearing he practiced on trying to listen on the conversation that was happening between Addison and the three cheerleaders.

_"Is your leg longer then the other?"_

_"Is that a overbite?"_

_"Are those contact lense?"_

That's all he could hear from the three cheerleaders hearing how she was being different, along of the muttering coming from the other humans seeing it was weird of her to be doing that. Hearing those words were fueling him in a rather upset like manner, this eventually lead to hearing the word 'freak' as well snapping their fingers. This lead to Rev doing something rather usual for himself but not for anyone else, he stood up as well walked over to them looking upset.

Revenant: "Hey!"

Shouting at the top of his lungs almost quieting everyone in the cafeteria as this sudden out burst made things dead silent. All eyes were on him as the glasses wearing zombie never exactly made contact but remain hidden and helps from the sidelines, however this was just to much.

"Hey, this is cheerleader business. Doesn't involve you zombie."

Revenant: "Well my business was to try and accept the fact I'll be playing for you people. But now it's gone due to the fact your treating someone who looks all of you like a total outcast."

Talking back at one of the female cheerleaders who surrounded Addison as he tried to keep his cool, the three tried to remain tough however they saw something up with his eyes. They were slowly wading into a white shape like pupil, something that most zombies had when the outbreak happened as they moved back frightened by the presence as they strutted off trying to not look afraid. Addison, was going to thank Rev but noticed how he didn't look well along of his hand shaking a bit as Rev held it.

Addison: "Are you ok, maybe we should.."

Before trying to help him Rev shook his head looking a bit frightened by this sight of how he was letting his anger out as he quickly ran out of the cafeteria not making a scene. Addison, feeling a bit sorry about this as well feeling like she caused him to react like that. Leads her to walk out as well for Zed to follow her seeing if she was alright, Bonzo looked at Eliza looking a bit worried for what was happening as well asking if things were going be ok.

Eliza: "I honestly don't know, but maybe we should start standing for ourselves."

Believing that if this type of drama was going be happening, it be better to stand together then let the humans try and cause a rift between them. Seeing how Zed was caught messing around with a cheerleader, while for Rev was still a mystery to her going to figure out what was his whole ordeal in this.

_**In the bathroom**_

Heading into the boys room, Revenant was in a stall removing his jacket as well checking out his left arm along having that of black veins. He checked his Z-band as it was working perfectly but this was different. Breathing in and out as well trying to not get upset, looking at his Z-band he was right now feeling the electrical charges going through his body as it was containing his zombie side. He tried to get in control of himself but he couldn't ignore the anger he had against those cheerleaders talking smack at Addison, as well Bucky for making Bonzo lost it. This lead to him punching the wall of the stall he was in making a imprint of his fist in the metal like wall.

Revenant: "You got to be kidding me."

Asking himself as he looked at his knuckle, he could feel the metal but not feel his bones broken. He didn't know what was happening to him but knew this was unnatural. He walked to the sink to wash his hands as well try to forget what had happen, as well see the fist mark in the wall as he knew it might draw attention. Walking over to it the imprint left made him shutter, this act was out of anger. Opening his right hand he tried to push it back as the incased fist soon turned back into a regular wall. However left a few scratches, he moved back still not understanding how this happened as he decided to head back to the others. As he was walking out of the bathroom he didn't see that of a woman with brunette hair along of wearing a cheerleader jacket, as well a skirt. She had hazel eyes as well noticing him along of wearing that of sneakers. He could hear that of some bubble gum as he turns seeing her, from how she looked there was a rather curious like side on her as well calm expression.

"How's your fist?"

Asking the zombie a rather strange question as Rev didn't know she could hear it from inside of the men's bathroom, he covered his knuckle as well shakes it a bit.

Revenant: "It's fine, but why do you care? I thought humans didn't exactly like zombies."

"Because your parents wanted to me to keep a eye on you, Revenant."

Responding to his question as well speaking out his name, he looked defensive when she said that while the cheerleader merely placed her hands up not trying to be like a bully or threat to him.

"Easy, names Brittney. Kind of work for the lab as security, along of handling situations that involve the more, strange things."

Studying how he looked, from he appeared he didn't look that much a threat as well that much of a fear like almost everyone in the school. From how his glasses were adjusted as well him not going to let himself be bullied, she merely nodded seeing he how his parents described him, cautious to everyone.

Revenant: "Well, aren't we all strange? Or is it wrong seeing how those people in the cafeteria stalking Addison like prey."

Talking back at her seeing if she was like them, crossing her arms as well letting out a small like chuckle. There was fire in his eyes, along that of a inner anger that was for zombies.

Brittney: "On that I might agree with, seeing how this town isn't exactly normal. It being split in two like a yin yang yoyo, one side being light as well trying to act perfect as well the black side being different as well something else entirely."

Sounding a bit cryptic as well explaining how Seabrook isn't considered normal anymore due to the outbreak, this made Rev looked a bit more curious by her as the two locked eyes standing each other's ground as well not backing down.

Revenant: "What type of side do you represent."

Being honest as well seeing if she could answer him, Brit merely smiled in a Cheshire like manner seeing how it be better for him to figure it out then for her to answer it. Blowing her bubble gum she soon walks away from him as well pulling out a yoyo as well spinning it to the side, as well doing a dog walk across the ground. Leaving Rev merely pondering at who or what she was as well how this girl was sent to watch over him, his parents were defiantly were being protective of him if they sent her. Or if they even did, it could be someone else to watch over him. All this was getting his head flustered with idea's, however he needed to get his focus if he was going help Zed get zombies their privilege's as well attend this school like actual students.

* * *

_**Later in the afternoon**_

Both Zed and Rev were in the locker room as the football zombie expert was right now explaining about how the game was done. They needed to get the ball onto the other side as well keep the person, the running back protected. It was like almost like running with bulls, only they needed to keep the red item close and not get tackled. Though there was only one thing that was bothering Rev, he was in a football uniform that was bright green and pink.

Revenant: "I'm so glad my parent's aren't here, cause they would either laugh at me or feel sorry. Or better yet, kill me. For either putting this on."

Which was a lot of complaining since he wasn't exactly fond of wearing a lot of pink, not like if it was a bad color just felt a bit. Embarrassing, Zed patted him on the shoulder for him to not worry about the uniform. Just worry about not getting tackled by the other team, soon enough the other human players were heading out to the field as well they should as Zed handed him his helmet as he got his on.

Zed: "Come on, got a game to win."

Smiling at him as well seeing some confidence in him, standing up with Zed the two zombie's helmet each other's head getting ready as the two joined the other human players as they made it out to the field. Soon enough, they were looking at a whole field of human football players as well the crowd cheering for the home team. Rev could barely describe about how he was feeling being in a public area with half of the school as well other individuals in town looking at him as well of Zed about to play. Zed himself, saw his dad, little sister as well his friends in the bleachers looking at him as Zed merely waved at them in a excited like mood. They went to the starting line as Rev got to his position behind the other players being by Zed's side, who was right now pumped as well looking at the guest team.

Zed: "We got this boys, there's no I on team! Let's go team shrimp!"

He chanted as Rev merely shook his head as well getting focused, quickly enough the referee blew his whistle as one of the players through the ball at Zed. He caught it in time as well begun to charge forward, Rev stick by his side going to protect him as he saw some tacklers coming at him. Covering his face Rev quickly pushed the rival team to the group as well kept Zed in the back while keeping the ball close to him, however he didn't see one of the players hitting him onto the ground. Zed, merely shook his head as he was alright.

Revenant: "You ok?"

Asking Zed as he nodded seeing this was a part of the game getting hit down, the two zombies got back to the game where the teams reset to their spots. Quickly enough it was like the same thing, Rev was acting like a vanguard pushing down other players as well keeping Zed safe. Though the other players didn't even help the two zombie players as they were doing was tackling the other players, it was like the two zombies were doing all the work. Which they were, it happened for a while until the referee blew the whistle calling a time for the two teams. Both of them were sweating as well saw the other human players chuckling at how they were helping out, though Rev merely growled at them trying to not get upset at them. They went back into the locker room where they all sat down as well saw the coach, making a game plan as well almost panicking.

Coach: "You guys have to move it up! Come on guys, it's not about hitting the players but getting the ball to the other side! Look, were going lose so, let's just do it as a team."

Feeling like they were all done for, as well looking upset as the human players merely shrugged it off as the coach looked at his two zombie players.

Coach: "Zed what happened? You had that brute strength and now Rev's doing it. We need that back!"

Zed: "Coach, it was because my Z-band.."

He tried to speak his mind until the coach looked excited seeing how that's what Zed needed, to muster whatever he did to his Z-band as he headed back out to the field. Rev, looked at his Z-band seeing it was fine as well looking at Zed as the zombie was slowly coming up with a plan to turn this whole deal around, which made Rev looked scared.

Revenant: "Ok, I know that look. My parents told me when someone looks like that, to stop it before something bad happens."

Pointing at what might be stirring into his friend's head, waving both of his hands at him at this was a bad idea he might be coming up with as Zed stopped him.

Zed: "I know, big time. I just need to get a zom-boost. Which I think, Eliza can help me."

Correcting him as he was going to head to meet Eliza as Revenant stopped him, sure he was fine to do this but dragging her in this wasn't right even for her since she wanted rights for zombies without breaking the rules.

Zed: "What about you? Didn't yours malfunction at the prep rally? We need this win, and she's able to help measure it. And if we win, all zombies win. Isn't that what we all need?"

Asking him along making Rev think for a moment, his parents would defiantly know about this as well ask him how'd this happen. He though of that as well helping the zombies who were obviously needed some more respect around here, biting his teeth as well getting frustrated at that he couldn't exactly answer him about his strength since that was natural had no choice.

Revenant: "I, work out. But dang it! This is going be on you, as well on me if we lose. So, just do it."

Merely accepting that this might be the only way, Zed nodded as he headed off to meet up with Eliza. To where as soon he left Rev in the locker room, he saw a nearby football helmet that was not being used. Right now he wanted to crush it within his hands to let out some stress, but he didn't want to risk getting those black veins. Focusing back on being calm as well what was important, he placed the helmet on the bench and grabbed his helmet going to head back into the field and hopping that things didn't go downhill.

_**On the field**_

Back on the football field, the teams were lining up as well Rev going back into his position as he saw Zed back on the line with him. Looking at his own Z-band, he swipe to the right as well felt a change, his veins as well body became almost dark like as well showing off that zombie side. Rev, hopping he didn't lose control he wanted this to go alright.

"Set, hut!"

One of the players shouted as Zed caught the ball and rushed pass the other players, Rev running by his side was helping out blocking other players from tackling him as the zombie players were running across the field getting a point for the first time. This made the crowd shouted as this was a triumph as Zed looked excited as well high fived Rev as the two went back into position.

Zed: "We got a point, dang we got a point!"

He spoke rather excited as Rev nodded almost excited like as the two quickly ran again getting the ball as the rest of the team protected Zed as well Rev as they were getting more points. Addison, was watching from the side as well cheering for the two as this made Bucky looked a bit upset as she saw this. Walking to the side she grabbed his blowhorn and thought it be good to cheer for the zombie players.

Addison: "Feel that breeze it's not a sneeze, zombies score with run with ease!"

Making a cheer for them as out of the moment, Zed set up Revenant for a kick as the glasses wearing zombie took the chance and kicked the ball. Everyone went up looking rather shocked at the sight as it went through the goal, with that certain kick won the game as it made the audience roar for triumph as even the announcer looked surprised.

_"Seabrook wins!"_

The announcer shouted as Rev couldn't believe it, as well Zed as they both on a football game. The players rushed over to congratulate the two zombie players, while Rev quickly saw how Zed swipe his wrist band to the right going back to his normal state as he was carried up in the air along with Rev.

Zed: "Let's go mighty shrimp let's go!"

He chanted as Rev looked rather speechless trying to not say anything, the two were set on the ground as the boys were excited for themselves.

Revenant: "Now that was just awesome Zed!"

Acting entirely different as he quickly headbutts him in a victorious like manner backing Zed drop onto the ground shocked at how Rev was acting, the zombie boy got frightened for a second and got Zed back up apologizing quickly. Soon enough, Addison came rushing by as the two quickly adjusted themselves to look cool as she smiled at the two of them.

Addison: "You two, were amazing."

Zed: "Thanks, awesome cheers."

The two congratulating one another as Addison quickly hugged him, this was a surprising sight as Rev. Happened two noticed on the side where he noticed Brittney recording the play. She waved at him as well left the scene as he didn't know what was that about, but right now he felt like million bucks to be praised just like Zed. Maybe she was going send it to his parents, seeing they were going be stunned how their adoptive zombie son won a football game.


	7. BAMM!

**_"We won, we actually won a game of football. As well it being the first ever for the school and myself, I headed off to talk about this for my parents and they were so proud of me. They also wore that of some shrimp base clothing to celebrate for the win, I'd never seen them that excited in all my life. Soon enough, me and Zed were playing game after game winning for Seabrook high. Quickly as well promised by principal Lee, she allowed the zombies to attend classes upstairs as well them to join clubs. Even Eliza was starting to lighten up as well enjoy this, though I get the feeling both me and her could tell him messing with his Z-band was a bad idea. It was fine for me because I was born with this strength, as well some things I didn't know about. So as soon the last game was done as well that of the school, I decided it be best to find some lone time. As well try and stay away from that Brittney character, she was giving me goosebumps. And she was a cheerleader, but really different. Not exactly preppy or thinking about her makeup or anything, all I know was things were changing and was going to be both good and bad."_**

* * *

_**In the junkyard**_

Outside of the neighborhood as well far away from any kind of zombie individuals, Revenant was right now alone amongst nothing but destroyed metal cars as well parts that was considered scrap. Cracking both of his knuckles as well looking at his hands, he didn't know how far he considered himself indestructible. He noticed that of a long rusted axel, he breathed in as well was nervous if he could do it. Grabbing the two sides off the ground, he lifts it up as well could feel the weight. It wasn't the usual stuff he lifted as he quickly lifted it up, this was a challenge but he was able to lift it as he was going to try something. Doing his best to not make his black veins show he slowly bends the axel into a pretzel like position, the weight of it made him almost want to quick. However he didn't let it stop him as he continued to bend it, letting out a small like scream he was able to turn the rusted axel into a pretzel.

Revenant: "I did it, holy crap I can bend metal."

Telling himself as well wiping his hands from the rust on his palm as he wanted to see what else he could do, he walked over to a car door as he grabs the side of it and rips it right off. He didn't know if it was because how broken it was but felt light to him, he thought of something like if it was from the game. Spreading his arms around the door, he squeezes it like if he was giving a bearhug. He could hear the metal of the door squeezing together as well breaking a part, this time was a bit of a challenge as he continued to do so.

Revenant: "No pain, no game."

Quoting a term used in football as he fully bended the car door into a roll, he looked at it as well dropped it into the ground. Dusting his arms he couldn't believe how strong he was, quickly looking at a tire he seats down unable to process how much was happening. Though he soon heard something from the side as well checked that of someone here, as well heard that of footsteps running away. It could have been Brittney or someone from his parent's that could be spying on him, not taking the chance he runs up that of some broken parts as well jumps over a broken car to see who was spying on him. Landing right onto the ground he checked out who exactly was spying as it was someone he didn't see coming, a rather surprised Eliza.

Eliza: "Ugh, hey there."

Waving to him as well trying to possibly trying to not get either scared of what she might possibly have seen, Rev put up his hands not going try and scare her seeing the look on her face.

Revenant: "I'm not going do anything, but I just want to know what you saw."

Eliza: "Well ugh, nothing. Except you were crushing a bunch of broken parts like if they were toys, what's that all about?!"

Now getting to her usual self as well asking or rather demanding answers seeing that what she witnessed wasn't normal, even beyond the standards of zombie like as this was something else. Rev, rubbed his hair seeing that she wanted a explanation but she needed to calm down.

Revenant: "It's a long story, possibly when we were both born. But, I'm not exactly from here."

Seeing how there was no choice to go around it as well just admit it, she quickly got a bit excited as well knew that he wasn't from here. Continuing to question this, the two barely noticed one of the cars on top of a pile slowly shaking.

Eliza: "So your not from Seabrook, your from out of town. Does that mean another outbreak happened, one that involve zombies with crazy strength like yours?"

Asking him not curious if there were other zombies like him, others that could use their strength without tampering with their Z-bands. He shook his head as that wasn't the case since he did originally lived here in the beginning.

Revenant: "I did live here, but I moved. Because, my parents are actually.."

Trying to finish his sentence, the two quickly see the car slowly coming down as well about to collapse on them. Pushing Eliza off to the side he saw how the front of the broken down car suddenly collapse onto him. There was nothing but dust as Eliza looked in a rather scared like sight thinking that Revenant might have been crushed under the weight of it, she looked frightened to see a dead zombie right in front of her. Except instead of seeing someone on the ground heard that of a grunting like sound as she saw a pair of legs still standing against the weight of the car. Looking through the dust she saw Revenant holding the bumper of the car as he was right now holding it upwards as well pushing it with all of his might trying to not let it fall on top of him.

Eliza: "Incredible."

Thinking of the one thing to say in this matter as he let out a angered like yell crushing the bumper in his hands as well dropping the car right onto the ground as some of the parts came right off. Breathing a bit from how much he had to carry, he felt like it was unlike anything he ever tried to carry. Huffing at how heavy it was, he collapsed on his knee's tired from it as Eliza got up rather shocked by the sight.

Eliza: "What, are you Rev?"

Asking him still not sure what he was, the zombie boy merely shook his head unable to think about it as right now. He wasn't sure of it himself seeing that his arms showed that of black veins, opening his hands he saw how they were slowly going away since he wasn't angry about the car as he turned to Eliza a bit frightened by this.

Revenant: "I really don't know, but I can tell you this. It's not normal."

Confirming to her he was entirely different from anything they might have ever seen, along if Eliza should be fascinated by it or utterly afraid. Though right now, she saw how scared he was. To which, instead of running off to tell someone or rather try to question him she decided to seat down on the ground looking at him. It was nothing but silence for the both of them as they didn't speak for a few seconds, Revenant looked at her seeing how it was possible he could trust her.

Revenant: "But, I can tell you is that. I was born like this, but away from here."

Summarizing it to Eliza as he had a lot to explain to her, seeing how she was all ears he decided to tell his story to her. He made sure it wasn't all dramatic due to how he had a rather harsh beginning but subtle childhood growing up, he told her how his actual parents we taken from him during the outbreak. As well his adoptive parents were the first ones to develop the Z-band, however when they learned of the discrimination of the now human like zombies. They left, to try to figure out a way for both humans and zombies to live in peace.

Eliza: "Wow, so there are humans that aren't afraid of zombies. Kind of shocked to hear of some to adopt one, which isn't exactly bad but rather really brave."

Sounding optimistic for him, however for him it wasn't exactly easy to be raised by that of two scientists in the middle of the forest. Everyday his mom would have to watch out for him as well make sure he didn't hurt himself or rather any other animals due to his strength, while his dad monitored how he was changing with age.

Revenant: "Yeah, but right now it wasn't exactly fun. Although they did monitor me like if I was a experiment, they did however showed they cared for me. Seeing as how I may be a zombie, they saw me as a scared kid. Not knowing what I was, or what might happen to me if I was left to the government."

Now thinking about it, when he was little he could still remember the word about that of a 'facility'. A place where it would contain him from the public, as well to make sure certain zombies possibly like himself not run loose as well possibly harm anyone. It might be true seeing how he just moments ago lifted a car and dropped on the ground like if it was nothing, Eliza could tell that he might be doubting himself which wasn't exactly good.

Eliza: "All I can say is that your lucky, to experience a childhood which wasn't around fear. Myself, as well Bonzo have tried countless times to enjoy the area I live in. Except, whenever we did it was nothing but humans calling us freaks as well thinking we belonged in the shadow."

Expressing her negativity towards humans, if raised differently it be possible her attitude towards humans might have changed. Though that was impossible, seeing that it could happen almost anywhere from Rev living in the forest alone as well be visited by hunters, or here being mocked for being like this. Though hearing of humans, scientists to be exact to adopt a zombie as well raise it was something couldn't help but made her smile.

Eliza: "But hearing how two smart humans raised a zombie, kind of makes me think not all of them are jerks."

Revenant: "Except for cheerleaders right?"

Making a joke as the two shared a small like chuckle, seeing how they already spent enough time on the ground. The two got up and started to head for the exit, Revenant looked at the earring zombie as it was his turn to ask questions.

Revenant: "I got to know, why you were following me? Was it because I doing something weird?"

Making a joke out of it, which she gave him a look of seeing how that was obvious since he was definitely different.

Eliza: "Yeah, also Zed considers you a friend. As well trusts you, as well Bonzo. So, I guess it be right if I trust you. Seeing how you told me your true story, besides. I get to show you what zombies do when we want to have some fun."

Deciding to bring him somewhere where he can get the actual experience of how a Seabrook zombie enjoys his or her time here. Especially after winning a game and insuring them that things were going get better for all of them.

* * *

**_Later_**

Right in a abandoned factory, Eliza took Rev there as a party was happening. They got into a elevator as well went upwards, so far this was considered his first as well one party as he couldn't help but feel nervous. Soon enough, the doors opened showing of a large like room as well individuals which involved that of zombies partying about as well having a handmade DJ booth. Eliza, smiles at the sight while Rev merely wandered around the place being only surprised by this.

Eliza: "All this, may be for you and Zed but it's for everyone. It's a celebration for how much things are going to our way as well to be well, different."

Smiling at him as well being rather glad to be at a zombie party, she invited him over to the snack table where there were some drinks for them. She handed him a dark pink like refreshment as he didn't know if he should drink it, he decides to do so as it had a rather strange like taste.

Eliza: "It taste like brains, but it's a mixture of cranberry as well different berries. Good way to enjoy a party like this, is with a toast."

Grabbing one for herself as Revenant saw how happy she was, this entirely different from her usual self. He liked it, as the two were enjoying the moment Rev happened to notice Zed as well a guest he brought in. Addison, while he looked glad she could make it Eliza however lost her smile seeing that a cheerleader here would throw off the mood.

Zed: "Hey guys!"

Waving to them as Eliza, still looked not exactly fond of having her here. Though right now was a time of celebration, Rev walked with her as the four met up looking at one another.

Addison: "This is really quite the zombie bash, never been to one like this."

Revenant: "Me neither, exactly what happens next?"

The two adding their own opinions on how this whole party was going to go down. Soon enough most of the zombies were gathering across the side of the dance floor as a dance performance was about to start, this made both Addison as well Revenant curious of what might happen. They saw above them was both Bonzo as well of Eliza, at two separate stations with him working at a instrument one while herself at the DJ booth. Meanwhile, Zed was gathering several zombie teens as they were getting in sync. They then heard a thump like sound, it begun to increase with Zed's footsteps as the lead zombie soon enough had his own dance squad and was about to entertain everyone in the zombie bash.

Zed: _"Hey, welcome to Zombie land! It's a party, go 'head everybody dance, Do the draggy leg you surely can be part of the team!"_

He was singing towards both Addison as well Revenant seeing how both of them were new to the zombie bash, they followed him over where he was doing some smooth moves to that of Bonzo. Who was showing off his talent with juggling not dropping the several items in his hands.

Zed: _"Gotta wave the flag, let your freak flag fly! Gotta stare when we pass by, not your average guy but you know I'm fly. So alive, just on a different side."_

Looking at Bonzo who was right now enjoying his juggling, which he smiled as he throws them up in the air. The three looked if he would catch them as he quickly did almost making them believe he wasn't going to get the in time making Zed smile.

Zed: _"Look in my eyes, We're the same, but different. Just like you, I got hopes and wishes. Itching' to show the world what they're missing it's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it, what?"_

Instructing the two of them as he soon see's Eliza leading her own group of zombie dancers having a techno like outfit theme. Zed, merely shrugs it off as his group looked at hers as if it was a stand off.

Zed: "_I'm about to show you."_

Eliza: _"What you going' show me?"_

Zed: _"Guess nobody told you."_

Eliza: _"You ain't gotta tell me."_

Zed: _"I'm about to put in work."_

The two singing directly at each other seeing which one would back down, Addison as well Revenant looked seeing who win as Eliza walked in front leading her group as well flipping up the sides of her jacket showing herself off.

Eliza: _"Listen, this is my turf!"_

Telling him as Zed, merely chuckled as stomped his foot on the ground making his group of zombies dances go in a frenzy. This lead to him joining in doing some freestyle like movement as the crowd cheered for him.

_"Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan. Understand this is Zombie land!"_

The whole group was singing as well inviting almost half of the zombies to join in, Eliza walked up to the DJ booth to make a remix of the song. Revenant tried to not get absorbed in by the music, though it was a bit of a struggle as he tapped his foot seeing it was catchy.

_"Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan. Lemme do my dance, bamm!"_

Everyone singing as Zed went up in front doing some hand like rhythm movement showing off his dance skills to Addison as she clapped for him.

Zed: _"You're in Zombie land, I'm in Zombie land, we're in Zombie land watch me do it like bamm. You're in Zombie land, I'm in Zombie land, we're in Zombie land watch me do it like bamm!"_

Continuing the upbeat like tune as Zed soon leads her to Bonzo at his instrument station pulling as well switching all kinds of buttons. Which made different types of instruments, Rev was soon caught in the groove was mistakenly taken to the dance floor as he saw Eliza. Who smirked at him switching off the lights as it was completely dark blue, soon enough he saw several flashlights as they moved around him.

_"Oh! man, oh man, I'm the man. Just can't do it like I can, Oh! man, oh man, I'm the man. Just can't do it like I can."_

He could hear the singing all around him not knowing where he could go, however soon enough he see's Eliza with her flashlight making the zombies point at her. Who was now leading the group as Revenant thought it be best to stay close.

Eliza: _"Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up. Party's going down but we're about to go up, we got your back. No need to have worries!"_

Seeing how Revenant was having trouble trying to not get taken by the commotion, Addison however was able to adapt staying by Zed as the two were looking around how the zombies were expressing themselves.

Zed: _"Now we're all cool at first it was scurry and we can do a lot with a little. Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle, and you should do the same like I do the same. You should be yourself, it's the coolest thang."_

Singing to her as she began to enjoy this type of music, it was something unlike anything she had ever experienced. Soon enough she was taken away by Eliza as she was leading the cheerleader along of the confused zombie Revenant, going to show them how a zombie bash went down.

Eliza: _"I'm about to show you."_

Revenant: _"What you going' show me?"_

Eliza: _"Guess nobody told you."_

Addison: _"Girl, you don't know me!"_

Eliza: _"I'm about to put in work."_

The three were singing all at once not knowing what might happen next, they look to Zed as well waving to them as well standing on the dance floor with a rather hot shot like attitude.

Zed: "Listen, this is our turf."

Telling them as they soon see two zombies jumping off the second floor not breaking a sweat as they were back to doing their dramatic like dance. They were instantly in sync as they were offering Addison and Revenant to join in on the fun.

_"Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan. Understand this is Zombie land!"_

Bringing the two onto the dance floor as both the human and zombie tried their best to add some dance movements, they needed to flow with the music. Addison was able to do it while Rev was still tryin to figure out how it was done.

_"Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan. Lemme do my dance, bamm!"_

Hearing the song much deeper, instead of thinking of the movement he should rather feel it as a smile grew on his face he put his glasses away and was going do something. He was going cut loose, which Addison was doing already.

Addison: _"You're in Zombie land, I'm in Zombie land, we're in Zombie land watch me do it like bamm!"_

Singing along as well doing some freestyle like movement, Rev shaking his hips as well doing some footwork he was catching onto the music as well dancing for the first time with a group of his own kind.

Revenant: _"You're in Zombie land, I'm in Zombie land, we're in Zombie land watch me do it like bamm!"_

Doing the same thing like Addison as he was enjoying it, however soon enough the two soon looked at Zed. Who was now wearing that of a yellow hooded jacket as well with others as they were doing a neon dance routine. Moving towards them, they were given some hoodies to join in as they soon were able to catch up with the dancing.

_"Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan. Understand this is Zombie land! _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, _I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan. Lemme do my dance, bamm!"_

Everyone joining into the song as Revenant, decided to go off as he begun to spin like a freestyling dancer adding his own rhythm. The party saw how he was going off as well fast seeing how he was enjoying himself, which Zed and Addison join in to have some fun as well.

_"Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan. Understand this is Zombie land! _Bamm! Oh man, oh man, _I'm the man. Bet ya can't do it like I can, Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan. Lemme do my dance, bamm!"_

Finishing the song as it ended with two zombies fire hosing the three off as they needed it for how fast they moved, Zed and Addison laughed at how they enjoyed the music while Rev was looking at his feet. Right now they were sore as well needed to rest. He saw a chair as well sat down to where it felt quite relaxing, he also noticed Bonzo walking over to him handing him some of the juice Eliza introduced to him.

Revenant: "Thank you, never knew I could move like that."

Chuckling at himself as well not imagining wearing something this flashy, he then hears Bonzo speaking in his native zombie tongue as it didn't sound exactly fun but of concern. Pointing at Zed, the football player zombie was right now rubbing his left hand as well the Z-band seeing that the effect of him using it was taking effect.

Bonzo: "Hurt."

He said as Revenant knew something like this would happen, he should go and tell him about this. Though he noticed something from one of the exits seeing another yellow hooded dancer, it was Brittney who was right now waving at him as well gesturing to follow her.

Revenant: "Right, listen I promise in the game to watch his back. Also, tell Eliza thanks for letting me be me. Kind of needed it."

Informing the zombie as Bonzo merely hugged him as Rev could feel the weight of him, patting on the side of Bonzo the zombie went over to check on his friend as well Addison. While for Rev, put on his glasses feeling like he might need to get serious seeing as how this girl wasn't here for just the dancing.


	8. Visiting the parents

_**"Well that just happened, I went on the dancefloor as well danced my legs as well heart out with a bunch of zombies. It was cool! I mean sure I use to do some small dancing with my parents, but this was way different. How everyone moved as well acted in the factory was out of like a music video, I mean it felt strange how I got quickly brought into the moment instant. As well possibly seeing Eliza happy, who I revealed my secret and damn it! This is going be a problem, but I don't think she be the one to use it to her advantage of anything. Along how that with her learning about my childhood being raised by kind humans, she could lighten up around Addison since the cheerleader is rather cheerful and not so obnoxious like the others. Especially her cousin Bucky, that guy is seriously getting on everyone's nerves and makes me want to bite him. If I had a craving for flesh or something, but I'm kind of preoccupied with that of a human stranger being here. Brittney, I'm seriously doubting about her being sent by my parents because they weren't exactly this protective as well ever watchful of my actions. Maybe the government might have sent her since no cheerleader would be able to come in here without getting caught, that's just great."**_

* * *

_**Outside**_

Following that of the mysterious Brittney, Rev found her by a metal staircase behind the party as well playing with her yoyo. She looked rather focused on her styles that were being used on the yoyo as Rev lean against the wall looking at her curious of why she was here.

Brittney: "It's nice to see you lighten up, along hanging out with the zombie mob."

Congratulating him as the boy couldn't tell if she was being honest or sarcastic, he crossed his arms still not going to fall for her positive like comment as she smiled still seeing he was being cautious.

Revenant: "Did my parents sent you because of the wins we were getting from the football games? Or are you reporting the activity to your superiors."

Questioning her intentions of what Brittney was doing here, this made the brunette girl chuckle at his accusations thinking he was acting like a conspiracy nut. Waving her right hand, she shook her hand not agreeing to what he was saying.

Brittney: "Come on, you really think that a girl like me would spy on you just because you might be considered a bit, dangerous?"

Making a joke of it as Rev, raised a eyebrow not exactly falling for her humorous like act to which he adjusted his glasses looking at her with a serious look. She sighs as he somehow could tell that he wasn't that much of a boy like the others in school. Walking up the metal stair way, as he followed her not knowing what was going to happen.

Brittney: "Ok, I came here because your parents are worried about the Z-band that might be going off. As well, want to see you."

Explaining her true purpose here as the mention of them wanting to see him made him a bit happy, it's been a while he's seen them face to face for a while. Ever since he got here as well begun to live on the zombie part of the town, he didn't know if he would ever get to see the jones again. Looking at Brittney, he was curious if she wasn't misleading him as she could tell from the reflection of his glasses that he didn't exactly trust her.

Brittney: "I'm just here to pick you up, I'll be waiting when you want to go. You can say by to your friends if you like, and you'll make it back in time for your game. Promise."

Crossing both of fingers making a promise to him as the zombie merely nodded seeing how she looked honest to take him to his parents, before he could continue the two heard the door open. It was Eliza as she was right now carrying that of Zoey in her arms, he was going tell Brittney to hide but when he turned to the side he saw she was gone in a instant. He didn't know if he should consider that either creepy or just that neat of a trick, though he turns to see how Zoey was here as he pointed the small zombie girl in Eliza's arms.

Eliza: "This, little zombie scamp was able to sneak in here. Can't resist a good zombie bash."

Acknowledging that the young zombie girl was always up for a party, he smiled at that seeing how she had a lot of spirit in her to head to a party. He also noticed that she had a small fluffy stuffed dog in her arms as well a set of pom's.

Zoey: "It was Zandorf's, I wanted to do some cheerleading. Addison liked it, as well complemented her as well called her pretty."

Pointing at Eliza as Revenant, looked at the smart zombie girl as she tried to not look all embarrassed which made him smile a bit. Shaking off the feeling, Eliza quickly got to her cool self as Rev was curious about the stuff dog.

Revenant: "Zandorf your stuff dog? Bet it be fun to have a real one."

Eliza: "Well keep dreaming, humans aren't exactly fond of us getting real pets because of the whole. Brain eating."

Responding to his statement of a real dog, looking at Zoey holding stuff animal close he rubbed his chin as so far things were going alright with the football games. Maybe if possible, they could change that rule.

Revenant: "Well if Zed wins a few more games, maybe you can get that real dog. And if not, I can find you one. Pinkie promise."

Looking to the little zombie girl showing his small finger, this made her excited as she quickly locks pinkies with him as well hugs him. Eliza saw how he was getting that same confidence from Zed, it was a defiantly a side of him changing from being a outsider zombie to being in the gang.

Eliza: "Alright, got to get going. Don't break anything while were gone."

Making a teasing like joke as Rev rolled his eyes at her as well waved to the two, seeing that kind of joy coming from Zoey reminded him of when he was growing up with his adoptive parents. Not noticing to the side, was Brittney who quickly scared the zombie almost giving him a heart attack as she appeared out of nowhere.

Revenant: "How did you?"

Getting speechless as he looked around seeing how she was able to do that, not having time for questions she soon begun to walk forward leading him to his parents as Rev wanted to say goodbye to the others. However the lights inside dramatically turned off causing a panic inside to happen, he saw several human guards getting the zombie teens back to their homes since they were out curfew.

Brittney: "Want to stay here and fight or see your parents?"

Making him choose as he saw how Zed as well Bonzo were able to make it out in time as well head back home, getting irritated he follows the human girl as they made their way from the factory as well avoid getting caught by any human authority.

_**Later in Seabrook**_

After walking out of the zombie district, the two were heading across a green like field where they were heading to meet his parents as well that of the laboratory they were in. Though right now going through Rev's head was that of the raid on the factory, he didn't know if Brittney was behind it.

Revenant: "Were you the one that.."

Before trying to get a sentence out of him, she blew a bubble gum stopping his talk as the woman knew what he was going to say at that moment.

Brittney: "No, I didn't. That's standard, however the only thing I do is keep a eye on the activity of zombies. As well handle it, not exactly harsh but make sure that no one get's hurt."

Expressing how she sounded annoyed thinking he thought of her as the bad guy, she wasn't exactly that type of person. They were walking to that of a abandon hospital that was from the old days, it looked empty as well the windows being fortified as well not being able to enter. From how it looked, this wasn't a bright and perfect place to visit which Rev began to think about it. Was the perfect cover, walking to the doors Brit looked at a small handprint to which she pressed her right palm against.

_"Handprint recognized, welcome Brittney Anderson."_

A robotic voice tone said as the door soon opened revealing a hallway showing that of humans in lab coats as well different types of uniforms. Walking across the hallways, Rev was right now looking at that of the rooms that had zombie patients. They were being treated as well making sure they didn't get sick, as well keeping a eye on their health making sure no type of zombie flu would come out.

Brittney: "You might think that humans aren't exactly fond of zombies, but this place want's to help them. As well your parents."

Informing him as the two walked into that of a spacious like lab, the two teens see that of Mathew as well Susan as the adoptive parents looked surprised at him. The two rushed over to him as well Rev over to them as well giving each of them a hug, they were both relieved to see him being ok as well safe. Brit, seeing this as a family matter decided to leave them as well let them have the privacy.

Mathew: "You've gotten a lot muscular from those football games, almost making me jealous."

Complementing on how Rev might have gotten a bit much strong looking, except he was almost the same size of Eliza but the two knew he had a lot of strength in him. Susan, merely checked out how he looked seeing if he was getting enough to eat as well if wasn't injured. Rev, looked a bit annoyed seeing she was getting motherly to him as he was ok.

Revenant: "Mom, I'm fine."

Susan: "Well from how you were throwing people in the air as well falling onto the grass, I'm both fascinated as well curious."

Speaking to him as well leading him over to some monitors showing how he as well Zed of how they were going right through the rival football teams. It was almost sensational, however Susan pointed out that while this was normal for Rev. Zed, however was different as she pointed at the levels of his normal strength as well of the Z-band. It spiked, so either he had some training from the super strength zombie son or he was tampering with his Z-band.

Mathew: "Rev, we know about the Z-band tampering. We've been able to stop it but the more he's miss uses it the more he damages his wrist as well..."

He stops seeing how the next part was going to be difficult to say as Revenant got concern, before the man could say anything the doors slide opened showing that of general Quill. Who right now looked a bit upset as well holding his hat close to him as the three noticed his arrival.

General Quill: "Leading him to become a monster."

Stating the fact of what Zed might become, the military like man walked over checking out the progress of the Z-bands as well looking at the records of Zed's band. Who's was right now showing signs of how the boy was right now shocking his wrist as the tampering of it was going either destroy his left hand entirely. Or possibly revert him into become a mindless zombie, something that Revenant didn't want him to see.

General Quill: "While it's good to see some wins in football then that of cheerleading. The zombie boy is messing with his Z-band, your parents have able to hold it off. Though if he keeps messing with it, he needs to be taken in."

Getting serous as well not finding a peaceful way to resolve this, this made Rev looked angered at how he might possibly harm him. He wasn't going to let that happen, Mathew looked at him serious as well pulling up plans on Zed's wristband.

Mathew: "His band is working fine, we just need to install this last patch. It will stop him from hacking it, there's no need for any harsh actions against him."

Speaking to him in a sensible manner thinking that there was no need for anything aggressive, though the general merely sighs as he looked at the zombie boy in front of him not saying anything. He merely turns away letting them continue their progress, closing the doors this left Revenant a bit upset by this as he looked at his parents.

Revenant: "I should have told you about this, but. You should see the school, people are liking zombies. Their being accepted, isn't that what you all wanted?"

Bringing out his reason as well that of what they had strived for so long, though he could feel something off with them as Susan removed her glasses she wanted to agree with him. However out of this conversation, there was tension as the two humans didn't know what to say.

Susan: "Yes, but not through a lie. When we told you about your, real parents. We did it so you can know of what you actually are, if we lied to you. It bring nothing but trouble as well sadness."

Explaining that although what Zed was doing was the right thing, it could lead to events that might make him want to regret what was happening. As well unable to stop it, though that was something remarkable to say seeing how they didn't tell him about the indestructible skin he had.

Revenant: "Then what about this?"

Stopping for a moment thinking words weren't going to cut it in this moment as he saw a that of a metallic like tool, with no hesitation he gripped the tool in his right hand crushing it without struggling this time. This shocked Mathew as well Susan seeing how Rev was getting a much better depth with his strength, as well hits it on the side of his left arm as it bend in a U shaped letter.

Revenant: "Did you two know about this? When I was being treated, to see how far my strength could go did you know?"

Mathew: "No, we never thought of attempting that. All we saw was how strong you are, never about this. Maybe it's puberty, were still running the diagnostics on how this is even happening."

He added his opinion on the frustrated zombie teen if they were keeping secrets from him, he shook his head as well saw his phone as it begun to vibrate. He needed to get to the game, as well possibly avoid Zed from making a grave mistake. Not able to think of anything to say, he looked at the update.

Revenant: "That update, is it going stop him? Or do something bad."

Now looking concern for Zed's safety, his parents showed that this update would stop Zed from letting him use his band. If he attempted it, this would lead to him receiving a harmless but electrifying jolt forcing him to stop. It was the only way, leaving Rev to hope that wouldn't lead to it as he was about to head out to try and stop Zed from using the Z-band anymore.

Susan: "We need to keep that update coming, I'm not letting my boy get involved with another pandemic."

Walking over to the keyboard beginning to type in the update of his as well other Z-bands that might have been hacked or tampered with, Mathew nodded going to do the same. Meanwhile on another side of a mirror, was that of general Quill as well Brittney. Who wasn't exactly enjoying spying on the two as they were making sure nothing bad would happen at the game.

General Quill: "You have your orders, if Zed as well that of Revenant either loose control or go zombie. Take them down."

Advising her to use any means to make sure no one would get bitten if the update didn't work, she would have to go in and stop them. Something she wasn't exactly going to enjoy, but had to protect Seabrook no matter what the threat was.

* * *

_**Seabrook high football field**_

It was the big game, half of the town was in the bleachers looking at the field as it was the final football game for Seabrook to win it's first trophy. Outside of the entrance was the shrimp football team as well the coach, who was right now panicking since there was tons of people. Along that one of his monster star players wasn't with them, Zed. Looking at his left wrist saw how the usage of his Z-band was hurting his wrist, but this was going be the last time he used it.

Coach: "I knew it, I knew something like this would happen. I lost one of my lucky socks, I got the flu. Lost my keys, my cat scratched my mom's carpet and she blamed me. I lose one of my zombie players, and the whole town is going blame me!"

Thinking of the stuff that has happened to him whenever he had a chance of good fortune being slipped away leading to facing a bad moment. Zed, patted him on the shoulder trying to calm him down from almost having a heart attack assuring that he would be here.

_"And now, for the hometown Seabrook football team. The mighty shrimp!"_

The announcer shouted out through the speakers as the team looked a bit worried of them not going to win, Zed. Seeing how it might not be possible for him to make it put his hand in as the others players looked at the zombie player.

Zed: "We can do this, it's not about me but all of us. We did this together, and were going win this. For Seabrook!"

He spoke to them getting the boys riled up as they all got on their helmets as well rushed out making the people cheer for them, Zed was going get his helmet on but saw Rev coming in just in time. Breathing a bit, seeing he ran all the way here as well had to get in his suit. He looked at Zed as he needed to catch his breath, Zed patted him on the back making sure he refiled on air seeing he was going need it for the game.

Revenant: "Listen, you can't. Use your Z-band, you got to trust me."

Speaking slowly as well relaxing from how much he ran here, Zed looked confused at this as they looked onto the field seeing the audience calling out for their zombie players.

Zed: "Seriously? At a time like this? Were moments away from every zombie getting to be treated right? I need just one more time."

Revenant: "And one more time will lead to something your going regret, you have to trust me."

Talking back at him as well trying to be a friend to Zed, however they were being called out more as Zed didn't have time to talk to him. He gave him a nod showing he was going win, as well possibly do it without the Z-band but might not keep the promise. Revenant, growled at this and put his helmet on running by his side as he could see everyone in the bleachers cheering for them. As well looking at the cheerleading team, as well Addison cheering for them.

_"Please, let things go right."_

He thought in his head as they all got in line, looking up in the sky as well hopping he seriously want to believe everything was going be right. He was going find out, or rather feel that it was going be bad.


	9. He's unleashed

_**"My parents, or that of the jones have always cared for me ever since I was little. They told me that sometimes life can be unfair to some people, both alive and the dead. However doesn't mean we have to learn from them, but can be better then they could. As well learn from our actions, they did when they believe instead of thinking that all zombies deserved to be casted out as well never to be seen again. That they should be given a chance to get back a life they lost, that's what they saw in me. Sad to think, that they possibly might know a thing about me then what I believed I've heard from them. Though right now they were neck deep with that of Quill, that human who's going try and lock up Zed if he losses control over his Z-band. Not just that, it might lead to Eliza getting arrested for hacking into the wristband. When I was in class, I want to blame my parents for even thinking about that Z-band. However without them, none of the zombies would be acting how they are now. This wristband is a curse for them as well myself, cause without it we would become the monsters that Quill would stop, as well put to sleep."**_

* * *

All eyes were on them, two zombies who people thought were monsters were now playing a game for all of the town. Zed, looked in the crowd seeing that of his dad as well little sister cheering him on. While for Eliza and Bonzo looking concern since they knew of how his Z-band was costing him almost half of his left hand, though he assured to them that he would be fine. Revenant however, saw no one he knew except that of his friends he had made as well the fact that his parents. Made a update to Zed's Z-band going to deliver a rather strong jolt to make him stop using it, he wanted to talk Zed from using it. Though there was so much cheering, yelling around him there was no time. The ref blew the whistle as quickly enough the game started, there was so much happened as Rev was taking down the defensive line while Zed got the ball. He was right now heading to the other side until he got tackled by one of the players, Rev saw how Zed was going try to play without the usage of the Z-band. However he could feel his left hand shaking as well looking wounded, Rev walked over and helps him up as he saw something going up with the metal like band.

Revenant: "What the heck is going up with your wrist band?"

Asking Zed as the zombie boy looked a bit guilty as he did something to it, the zombie looked serious at Zed as they got back in line as well getting ready to face the other team.

Zed: "I did something with it, but right now not I'm touching it. Honest!"

Informing his zombie football player teammate as Rev shook his head as this wasn't going to be good, they got back into position as well noticed something. His Z-band's was messing up, it showed of a green like troll as it looked like it was being hacked. Looking up at the bleachers he saw Eliza and Bonzo noticing this as well there's getting messed up as well, she gestured him to not swipe right at he nodded.

Revenant: "Zed, don't swipe right!"

Zed: "I'm not, this isn't..."

The whistle interrupted his talk as quickly enough the two were tackled onto the ground, Revenant looked to the side as his ears soon begun hearing something from the side. Looking through the cheerleader squad as three of Bucky's friends, with a familiar laptop which was Eliza's. They were right now hacking into it as well messing around with their Z-bands, he wanted to get up and stop them but the game was still going. They got back up to where Zed was getting back into position, the whole team was doing the same while Rev was getting up and looking at the three cheerleaders.

Coach: "Rev! Get back into the position!"

He shouted to his player as Rev couldn't do it, looking towards the three as well pointing towards the three. He then proceeds to run after them making the crowd look confused as the three humans noticed him.

_"Come on, do something, go to stage 2!"_

One of them said as the girl on the laptop began to press some buttons, the guards by the cheerleaders went to stop Revenant from coming towards them believing he might have gone rogue. Except he pushes them to the side making them collapse onto the ground shocking the crowd, as well getting half of them afraid.

Revenant: "Drop that laptop now!"

Letting out a angered like tone makin the three do what he said afraid as well running away like chickens, sliding to the laptop he saw that the three had screwed up the metal wristbands. His parents update was somehow being infected as well canceling the shock, this lead to something worse. Deactivation, looking at the ones who were off he saw the names of Zed, Bonzo and least of all Eliza. The human guards soon tackle him as well dropping the laptop making him unable to reverse the switch as they begun to put on cuffs on him.

Revenant: "Wait! You need to let me go, something terrible is about to.."

He tried to convince them however they only heard a female screaming in fear, the guards looked at what was happening to which to their eyes was a sight they hadn't seen in years. A zombie, black veins and white eyes showing as well letting out monstrous like grunts making the crowd panic in a frenzy. This, made Revenant afraid as he saw how most of the humans in the crowd were running away in fear, turning to the side he saw Eliza and Bonzo going to try and help him. However their Z-bands began to deactivate as well show them changing, it looked painful for them as they soon reverted to their natural zombie state. Quickly enough, the zombie alert went off as several security guards rushed in to stop them while they were taking Revenant somewhere.

"I knew this wasn't going happen, once a freak always a.."

Before one of the guards could comment, the two security men felt both of Revenant's arms shaking. Using his aggression he rips his cuffs off as well pushes the two into grass as well looks at that of his zombie friends seeing he needed to stop them from harming anyone. He saw how Bonzo and Eliza were charging after the three zombie cheerleaders that ruin their chance as he rushed up behind them and pushed them back, they were a lot stronger then he could imagine.

Revenant: "Stop! Don't do this!"

Informing the two of them trying to get them back into their original state, however the due couldn't understand him as they both delivered a strong like elbow punch in his face sending him into the ground. Rev, looked at his friends chase after the humans as he wasn't going let them do this. Looking over at nearby bench, he runs to it as well rips it right off from the ground. Going to use it as a shield pushing the two back, they were going after some panicking cheerleaders as Rev held both Eliza and Bonzo back.

Revenant: "Run!"

Shouting at them not joking around as he kept his friends back as well protecting them from making a mistake, the humans merely ran away not thanking him. He looked at his Z-band as he saw that his was getting infected by what those three did to the Z-bands. However he focused on making sure his friends turned full zombie monsters from harming anyone, he could feel the support of the bench breaking as he feared if broken they could get hurt by the wood. Though in the nick of time, several security officers rushed in with that of electrical panels shocking behind that of Bonzo and Eliza. It was somehow able to restart their Z-band as well get them back into normal, Rev looked at the three as well the panic happening as well seeing the football player zombie holding them back.

Eliza: "Rev?"

Feeling a bit scared for a moment, however he saw how his Z-band was deactivating as well him dropping the bench, he moved back as the two were right now were getting hand cuffs as well seeing Revenant changing. He could feel himself changing as well he could see his black veins, his eyes were changing as he was moving away from them as well seeing several other guards coming at him. They begun to electrocute him until they saw that it wasn't working, they continued to electrocute him he could see everyone booing as well making the zombies leave the area.

"Monsters!"

"Freaks!"

"You don't belong here!"

He could hear them all shouting out loud at them, he could also feel the electrocution across his body. Though it wasn't as painful as seeing his friends being carried of into trucks like if they were criminals, he was the only zombie left. He was putting up a fight until one of them seeing how the electrical tools weren't working, tackled Revenant to the ground. He could feel the weight of each of them trying to stop Revenant from changing, though the zombie boy could hear them still talking smack at the zombies. Instead of feasting on their flesh or rather trying to bite them to spread the zombie plague, he let out a angered roar as well lifted upwards.

"Look out!"

Shouted one of the people as they saw Revenant launching them making have of the guards falling onto the ground as well into other people, everyone looked at the zombie boys as something unexpected happen. His football uniform had been stretched out as well ripped showing a increase in muscle mass, to which he appeared to look like a muscular like teen brute as he had grown a bit but he was almost the same size as Bonzo. Also that horrifying enough, his Z-band broke off into pieces as well him looking around. His pupils were gone as well showing nothing but white as well anger.

Revenant: "Puny humans, all weak!"

Talking like if he was monster then his usual self, quickly enough he made them all silent. Everyone was speechless at how he spoke at them in this state, even on the bus Zed as well the others saw how Revenant had changed his appearance.

Revenant: "We, play your games. Be your monsters, now hate us!"

He tried to speak but he could feel the zombie side still trying to take over as he wanted to let out his anger out, Addison looked at him merely scared at how he was standing up for them. Deciding it was enough, she rushed out to him not afraid as well saw how he was doing his best to not hurt them.

Addison: "He's right, all of you loved how Zed and Rev playing this stupid game. You made both of them risk their lives so that they could make you happy, and this is the result."

Talking back at them as well, Rev looked at her confused as well somehow understanding her in this state. She shook her head unable to accept this type of lifestyle from them, if this was how they were going treat people that were going to be different as well cast them away. Then they should do it to her, grabbing the side of her hair she removed it showing that of a long flowing like manner of white hair. The people gasp at the sight, it was both bizarre as well unnatural to look at. People were going try and boo her off, however Rev merely growled at them making them stay quiet as he showed a rather angered expression on his face.

Addison: "Sure he's different, as well I am and Zed. But we all could accept one another, why can't you."

Asking the audience as they all remained quiet as well unable to say anything in this moment, the human girl looked at Rev who was a bit taller due to his sudden change. He looked at her as well showing a tear on the side of her check, he raised a finger to her removing it as well feeling sorry for her.

Revenant: "Friend..."

Finding a word to describe her as from the bus the zombies could tell he was somehow calming down, that was until some vehicles were coming to him. They appeared to be more security as he growled at the sight, seeing how this was a bad place to do anything that might revolve that of violence. He runs off pass the goal post as well leaps off from their sight making everyone utterly shocked at the side, out of the cars was that of his adoptive parents as well the general.

Mathew: "What happened here? Where's.."

Before he could question the cheerleader or that of the local security here, he as well Susan saw that of the zombie's broken Z-band on the ground. Quill, merely looked upset at this as he went to the car as well going to report to all the area's of a runaway zombie.

Susan: "We got to find him, we need to.."

Thinking of his safety, two guards walked over to that of her as well Mathew's side as they didn't know what was going on.

General Quill: "Jones, under the circumstances that your update to stop this from happening has failed. You will be brought back into the laboratory as well figure out how to subdue to monster, I will take things and make sure he is stopped."

Talking like if this was now a full military operation, this lead to Susan downright charge at him not going let him hunt Rev down like a animal. The men pulled her back as Mathew did the same, however right now they needed to help their son from harming someone as well himself. Quill, looked at the sight as well the zombies being taken away as he merely shook his head at the sight seeing the outbreak was going happen again, but with a different monster.

* * *

_**Abandoned environment **_

Walking amongst that of a lost as well forgotten part of town, the now rather brute like Revenant was walking about the place seeing this would be a good spot to hide as well figure out what was wrong with him. Right now his mind was fogged with that of aggression as well hunger, his stomach growling as well feeling weak, he wanted to eat something. Walking near a broken down store, he saw that of some cans inside as well with beans.

Revenant: "Food.."

Looking at it as he walked over as well taking it, he begun eating out of it as well tasting a bit of meat in the can. He sate down on a rock looking at a broken mirror as he saw himself, although his body changed he still looked like a monster. He shook his head in silence thinking he might be unable to change back, finished with his can he quickly throws it at the wall making a hole through the weaken wall. Breathing in deep he walked over to a spot where he curled up in it as well try to calm himself, as well trying to think.

_"Need, to, focus."_

Repeating the words in his head as it had now become a challenge due to the state he was in, however he could feel how with nothing bothering him as well that of the area being that of isolated from anyone. He checked out his right wrist seeing no shock or burn marks, now for most Z-bands they would leave a small like electrical spot on their arms as it would to calm the zombies that might feel they would revert to their zombified stated. Though for him, he saw it was clean as well not even scratched at all.

"Hey their buddy."

A familiar voice came out from the side as Rev turned his attention to that of Brittney, who had her hair done in with a pony tail like style as well not wearing any type of usual Seabrook clothing style. It was that of a suit that was grey, with silver armor pads across her knee's as well elbows along looking like she was a agent. She also had a shield like symbol on her arm with the word 'Sentinel' written on it as Revenant knew this girl was something else, he got up angered as he lost any control he was trying to get but lost it because of her.

Brittney: "Easy there Rev, I'm not going hurt you. None of us are."

Trying to get him to not get him upset as around him were that of men with stun guns as well electrical based weaponry, they had surrounded him from all around the sounds as Revenant looked at them. He merely looked angered at her as well the humans as they moved back trying to not get close to him, afraid he might bite them though Brittney merely looked at the men informing them to hold their ground and don't do anything.

Brittney: "We just want to help you, your parents are worried about you. And your friends, you just need to calm yourself."

Doing her best to see if there was any mind in Revenant's head that could listen to her words, through her eyes she was being honest while the men around her were nervous. They kept their weapons trained on him, Rev was going to try and calm down however as he walked towards Brittney going to comply. He took a turn to see one of the men hesitate by how he appeared, which quickly enough the frighten soldier shoots him with a electrical charge. Rev grunted at the pain as he now looked mad, Brittney moved back not expected these people to do that as Revenant grabbed the line that was on him.

Revenant: "You shoot Rev, Rev crush you!"

He shouted as he pulled the man towards him making the man drop the gun as well caused a fight to happen, everyone was soon shooting electrical bolts at him trying to subdue him. This lead to Rev to back hand three people off to the side as well try to attack the men, so far it looked like a horror show with the monster showing no mercy. Though the only thing he was doing was right now either knocking them out unconscious or throwing them away, he looked at several of them as well let out a angered roar frightening them off.

Brittney: "Lower your weapons you idiots! He's mine."

Seeing how these people were going be hurt if they were going continue this, going to her pockets she pulled out two metal encased yoyo's as well starts to spin them in a circular motion. Revenant, turns at her as well charges right at the girl. However she slings it right at his face as the impact blinded his sight making his sight as well tumbling, moving out of the way he falls right onto a broken car behind her.

Revenant: "String girl now going get hurt!"

Hitting the ground as well turning his anger onto her, she knew what was going happen as he begun to swing his arms at her. Though she was able to avoid him with her nimble like appearance, although he might have enhanced strength he was still a bit slow. He continued to try and harm her as Brittney, knew this wasn't him but just a angered boy that wasn't mad at her but at others for treating his friends like if they were monsters. Using the advantage, she swings her yoyos around him as well making sure he was wrapped up into a cocoon like form. He tried to break out but the strings were that of thin steel, seeing he had been tied enough she pulls it together making him stop. Falling onto the ground, he tried to break out as well looked more angry as Brittney placed her hand on his head trying to sooth him.

Brittney: "Sorry about this, really am."

Apologizing for him as she quickly pulled out a small like spray can and hits the side releasing a small like whiff of air, it was a type of knock out gas that was able to make his eyes tired like. The effect begun to slowly change him as his muscles as well state of strength faded as he returned to his normal form. Everyone looked if he was done as Brittney stood up, she felt sorry for the zombie seeing how he wanted none of this to happen. She happened to notice a pair of glasses on the ground as they were broken, as she goes to grab them she gets a call from her phone as Brittney answers it.

Brittney: "Yes? He's down sir, bringing him to the facility."

Speaking to the person on the other line as she hangs up, the men go to get a vehicle to take the zombie away while for Brit. Sat down as well looked at the passed out zombie not knowing what kind of zombie he was, whether it be this angered undead brute who wanted zombies to be treated equal. Or that of a teen with a side that he doesn't even know himself.


	10. The truth comes out

_**"It was strange seeing him like this, a seemingly normal zombie boy that was just getting the hang of this place turned into a rampaging beast. But I didn't think he didn't want to spread his zombie plague like the general states, he was running away from us. Rev wanted to find somewhere to get away before he could hurt us, and I can't blame him. So far from how he changed it wasn't that dramatic but he did get a bit bigger as well had his body got big two times, he was like if five football players got cramped into one body. The strength he demonstrated was like out of a movie, a horror movie except without the zombies ripping off body parts. Luckily my training helped me out, not that easy since the stuff I did involved gymnastics, mixed martial arts as well that of five years being a yoyo expert in tournaments that involved techniques that blow the pants off the competitors I went up against. Though I don't know about this current situation, I don't think my training covers handling a zombie that might rip me apart piece by piece. I still don't see the alarm with the general being so high struck with him, but still it's better Revenant get's help as well some comfort from his parents."**_

* * *

_**Unknown Cemetery**_

In a fully armed van was several soldiers as well that of a contained Revenant who was in that of heavy titanium cuffs, chains as well wrapped onto his feet. In the vehicle was Brittney in the passengers seat looking at where they were heading off to. A old graveyard with some tombstones with no names but only flowers around them, going up to a certain tombstone was three letters saying 'RIP' which mean rest in peace. Walking out of the car, she pulls out her Yoyo as well places it right on top of the stone. There was a light red scan over it as she looked over in front seeing that of a hidden entrance opening up, it showed that of a tunnel leading towards a underground like cavern showing that of metal like tunnel as she got back inside of the van.

"Bringing the package inside."

One of the men stated as Brittney was really hating this, treating Revenant like if he was some type of weapon. They continued to travel through the tunnel passing by that of military based vehicles, systems as well of monitors. They fully stop at a entrance where some people were that of scientists as well other people, walking out to them the men brought out the passed out Renegade as well brought him along with the people.

"What have we got so far?"

"He's been out for about two hours now, no sign of him waking up or changing."

One of the men informing the somewhat scientists as they were looking at the unconscious zombie like if he was experiment, Brittney remained silent as she followed the crowd of people flocking over him as they took him into that of a ward. She wanted to go in until she was stopped by that of Quill, the girl looked at him as he wanted to know what happen.

General Quill: "What happened?"

He asked as the two merely stood in the hallway as she merely leaned to the side not trying to act frustrated with what had happen, getting her focus she looked back to the general.

Brittney: "He didn't put up a fight, though when one of your men got scared and shot at him. He was protecting himself from us, it was possible Rev wanted to escape from harming us or the people in Seabrook."

Thinking of what his true purpose was as the human general remained quiet, the two looked inside of the room where Revenant was being checked on. So far everyone was removing the torn clothing on him as well replacing it with that of a patient type garment. They were checking his vitals as well of his brain was still acting like a primal monster, however he was right now calm.

General Quill: "Was he able to communicate?"

Asking a question about if Rev was able to talk, Brittney looked rather confused by him not hearing of how Revenant not trying to attack first. This merely made her nod confirming it, however not intellectually as this made the human look inside seeing how Rev was still being looked at.

General Quill: "Of course, he has all that raw strength but his intelligence goes away the instant he becomes another zombie."

Sounding that of disappointed, from how Brittney was looking at him she didn't know whether to think he was looking at Rev as a tool or if he wanted something more from him.

General Quill: "Good work in subduing him, the jones are in the laboratory right now checking on the Z-band. I want you to monitor them as well make sure to not come out until their finish."

Speaking in a rather serious tone as well like if she was a soldier, Brittney wanted to watch over Revenant to see if he was going to be alright however from how he looked at her. That wasn't going to happen as the teen girl merely nodded to him as well leaves his presence as the military like man watched over the zombie male looking at how the other individuals in the room were monitoring the activity over him.

_**Later**_

Back at the hospital, the Jones were looking over the program as well how the update didn't stop the mass panic at the football game, they were baffled at it as well leaving Susan rather upset. Looking at the papers, documents as well everything around them involving the notes of the wristband. Though right now what she was feeling was that of sadness, see noticed on a recording video of Rev being checked at like if he was a victim of a accident.

Susan: "We shouldn't have come back."

Admitting herself to her husband about their choice of coming back to Seabrook, so far since they've been here. The general as well mayor had kept them away from their zombie son with papers of adopting him properly as well of the wristbands they had made. Mathew, saw the anger coming from her as she was going throw the papers of the side which she did. Walking over to her, the male merely hugged her from the side seeing that with the papers already filled out they had ownership over Revenant now. Though it might now be possible with what's happening, it be impossible to get out now.

Mathew: "We just need to figure out what the heck is going on. As well possibly.."

Doing his best to figure out a way to help her as well figure out this situation they were in, the doors slide open showing that of Brittney in her uniform as well looking rather upset as well wanting to know what was Rev.

Brittney: "Jones, we need to have a talk. As in what is so special about Revenant? Why pick me to look over him?"

Asking straight out looking at the two scientists as they could see some aggression coming from her, all this confusion and attention for one zombie demanded that of questions. Going near that of the lock mechanism she made sure the door was locked so no one could come in and interrupt them, as well looked at the air vents and closes them so that no one could hear them from outside. Leaning to a table she waited for some answers from them as the two parents knew they could trust her, unlike some people they had worked for, Brittney was considered someone to remain loyal to people she trust.

Mathew: "Alright, the reason why we chose you wasn't because of how talented you with hand to hand combat or getting into places. It's because, you can pay attention to things that are wrong. Your parents, did the same when they learned of the zombies being treated like monsters."

Explaining some of her backstory as he walked over to a monitor where he brought up some files of Brittney's parent's, they were involved with escorting zombies back to where they were designated as well to keep their distance from humans. As well that although they followed orders, they could tell a mile away that when something was up they would stop right away. Soon enough, he pressed another button showing that of the zombies they were escorting.

Mathew: "Your parents, were around these particular type because they were different from the others. More berserker then slow, we looked into the records of him as soon as we got him out of there. That's when, we learned something about him."

Looking down in that of sadness as well turning to Susan, who grabbed a folder full of files on that of Revenant's origin. Since they were here as well learned about his indestructible like body, Brittney grabbed it as well began to read them as well saw what she could only describe by that of utter shock as well covering her mouth. Turning her attention towards the two parents, she didn't know if this was true as they nodded from what the zombie boy was exactly, as well that why kept him out of town.

* * *

**_In a cell_**

Slowly waking up, Revenant looked around him being held up in that of a white like room as well wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. As well having titanium chains attached to that of his arms and legs, saw that he still had his glasses as well saw that of a door in front of him as well a chair. He could barely move as well saw it sliding open showing that of the military man, Quill. He sat down in front of him as the zombie boy looked both angered and confused of where he was right now.

General Quill: "Nice to see you waking up, Project Revenant."

Stating a strange title as the zombie could barely understand this, at least of all his wrists seeing no Z-band on him. The human, saw this as well thought he needed to be briefed on who as well what he actually was.

General Quill: "I understand what your trying to figure out, how come your not trying to attack me? How come your thinking? Along of one important factor, why are you here in the Facility."

Bringing up three important facts that wasn't on Rev's mind right now, but it should be. He saw that his black veins weren't showing or that of his white eyes, looking at the reflection of his glasses showed that of his usual green pupils. The adult male soon pulls out a small like phone which was a video, soon enough it showed that of a old recording of zombies in the past as well in that of laboratories.

General Quill: "During the Outbreak, several scientists like your parents believed there could be a cure for zombies. Seeing how they were originally humans, they thought they could revive the brain cells through radiation."

He explained slowly for him as the zombie looked at how some of the zombies, picked out of random were selected for this. As well of people in suits, the zombies collected were in a room that was filled with that of green gas as well being inhaled by the fume. Soon enough, they begun to realize their surroundings as well of what was going on. Though as soon as they were infected with the gas, they begun to react violently as well were unable to be contained. They broke through the wall of their confinement as well escaped before the men could capture them.

General Quill: "Your parents, were apart of it as well you were. They were, unable to be saved."

Informing him sadly as the zombies that couldn't be detained as well tried to join with the other zombies, were put down. This, made Revenant's heart almost stop by this as he wanted to attack Quill. As well want to strangle him, however he couldn't do anything with the chains on his arms and legs. No matter how angry he got, he could break free.

General Quill: "However, when the Jones took you in. The scientists found something, that with age it lead to side effects such as the indestructible skin as well enhanced hearing. To which, as soon as you left, we begun to see what else we could do with the gas we precured."

Revenant: "To do what?"

Asking him interrupting his speech, to which the general pressed a button on the phone showing the facility having several individuals like him. Some of them were test subjects that were experimented, as well some that had different side effects. The boy tried something out as he tried to hear the voices around him, so far he could hear that of growling as well people trying to break out.

General Quill: "You believe that your a monster? There more of you out there then in Seabrook. As well the chance of them coming here, to which we need to be ready for anything. As well, increasing the ratio of you."

Expressing that of the thoughts about his idea on him, he walked over to the zombie as well pulled out that of a small capsule of blood. His blood, Rev tried to get out as well charge right at him but he couldn't do to the chains as well whatever might have been put into him.

General Quill: "This, was blood we were able to precure when you unconscious. Once administered into a proper formula, it will help the people of Seabrook become stronger. As well remain perfect at the same time, and it's thanks to you."

Talking in a praising like expression as Rev tried to get angry, as well bust out but couldn't. Quill, saw how headstrong he was being in this moment as he continued to watch the zombie struggle with breaking out.

General Quill: "We injected a small stimulate in you to nullify that anger of yours, since your going be here with the rest of the failed projects. As well can watch the demonstration, of the new you."

Walking over to the side as he revealed that of a television set, he turned it on as it showed that of the Seabrook cheerleader championship. As well multiple people being there, as well that of a group of zombies. Being led by none other then Eliza, who was leading them into the back of the building to where she was up to something.

General Quill: "After that little stunt with those jealous cheerleaders, as well a small hacker I had mess with their Z-bands. She's taking some of her zombie friends to ruin the performance, during the panic. I'll arrive just in time, showing off formula Z. Seabrook's newest weapon against the zombies, as well any other threat to the town."

Informing him as he was going use Eliza's anger over the cheerleaders, as well make a show out of it. He continued to struggle as Quill got up as well took his chair with him.

General Quill: "You've been a great service to Seabrook son, to bad it will be zombie strength that will make humans strong."

Thanking him as Revenant merely gave him a rather displeased like look going to figure out a way out, the military man soon closes the door leaving the zombie boy in his room. He was surely enough passing different types of rooms with other subjects, some were zombies who looked that of unstable as well remained locked up. He looked at the guards seeing they would keep a eye here while for himself. Was going make sure zombies, as well different types of creatures besides of humans will remain safe. He continued to walk out of the hidden facility as he made it up to the surface, he looked at the formula as well drank it.

General Quill: "Oh, now that has some real.."

He was about to comment on the taste, however could feel the change of the serum effecting him right away. As well of his eyes showing that of a white effect, he felt his veins turning black as well smiled as he could feel the power surging through him. Heading into his own car, he soon begins to drive off towards the Seabrook championship to be the 'savior' of the town. As well make sure that zombies would be contained as well remained as monsters, while humans will be dominate over them.

_**At the hospital**_

Brittney, having all that information told about Revenant's background being a project. Left her rather concern, as well that of how others like him if grown. Could have been made into a weapon, the Z-band he wore was to contain his strength as well that of any changes to his body. Though his DNA as well him growing caused the electricity through the band to not work, even if the update could have stopped him. He would eventually become, this rampaging zombie.

Susan: "After we filled out the papers, we confronted the mayor about taking him out. However she insisted we stay because there was something up, which was correct. We've noticed several zombies with their Z-bands acting up gone, taken in by Quill. That's why we've been busy and couldn't see Rev, because we were concern with the others."

Showing clips of zombies acting up as well apparently deactivated, the ones that acted up would be taken by the general to the facility as well others that caused attention. At the time Brittney merely kept a eye out for things unusual as well report it, but never knew what would be in the place. Mathew, could see how this news was making her hate herself, but it was time to change that.

Mathew: "Were telling you this, because Rev needs to get out of there. We need to head to the championship, after seeing how concern he was with his friends. Were going make sure their safe, here."

He walks over to her handing Brittney a suitcase, it had the letter 'R' right on it. It had to be for Rev for when she get's him out, the two were getting ready as well head to the championship as they saw how the grey suited teen didn't know what to do. Susan, looked at her as well saw the same expression she had when given a choice.

Susan: "It's going be hard, to take up a challenge like this. It took a lot out of me to take care of Revenant, but I know you can help him."

Giving her a quick hug as the two scientists were heading off to the championship seeing that Addison as well the others might be there, leaving the room as well Brittney. She wanted to know what exactly was in the case, as well what it had to do with the zombie boy. However now, there was no more time for talking or anything. It was time for her to help out, not for humans but everyone that was both normal and different.


	11. Don't stop me now

_**"I'm a experiment, I was nothing more then a plan to try and reverse zombism but now became a means to become the next super human. What luck, least of all that my parent's kept me away from this place to avoid changing. Though now is to late, Quill is going become something that's possibly going fool the town into making sure Zombies will never be treated fair as well be kept in the dark. Just hope my parents can figure out a way to convince these people he's the threat, not Zed or the others. As for me? I better get used to the room I'm in seeing as how I'm not going anywhere, but at least I got roommates to share this type of solitude. Though I can't exactly see them seeing how that I'm in what looks like a fluffy white room with no where to go or move. I'm trying to rip off these chains but whatever these people put in me is stopping it from using my strength. Especially the one that didn't involve me becoming a out of control zombie, though with what's on the line. I guess I can't say much but, I seriously hating Seabrook."**_

* * *

_**In the room**_

Continuing to be in the same room, Revenant tried to get angry again as well try to break free from the chains. However he was still under the effect of whatever he was induced with, he did this for about twenty minutes to see he had no luck what so ever. Lowering his head feeling defeat, he merely huffed at the sight as well of him going be here for a while. As he felt like trying again, he saw a small like port opening up showing a plate of a baloney sandwich with a cup of water.

Revenant: "Well, at least you all can compensate for the lack of stainless this room has."

Talking in a sarcastic tone, he grabbed the sandwich as hell began to eat it until he noticed something. A toothpick, not exactly big but small enough to fit the lock. He grabbed the piece as well begun to pick at his handle, he continued to do so until he heard a snap. The small tooth pick broke as he got frustrated, as he was about to loose it as well see no hope for getting out. He heard that of a large like grunting sound in front of his room, curious he tried to look underneath the small crack as he saw another door. There was someone next door in front of him as well might be a possible prisoner here, listening closer to the sound he thought he was hearing that of panting.

Revenant: "Hey buddy, you hungry or something?"

Asking through his door's seeing they weren't exactly sound proof, he soon heard a growl as well that of a barking like sound. From how it was making a fuss it was like a dog, or whatever animal it was seeing that it was rather ravenous like. Looking at the sandwich, he decided to not use his strength but that of his brain. For all of this time he's been thinking like a jock, but he's forgotten about his gift he received from his adoptive parents. Education, pulling off his glasses he grabs the sandwich with them and decides to put the scent of the sandwich towards the crack.

Revenant: "Whatever you are, got yourself a good nose. Let's see if you got some muscle with that to.."

Before he could finish, he that of a thump like sound as well it coming from the other room. It almost sound like a ram, or a rhino from how he could hear the barking more. Soon enough several footsteps coming to the door going to stop whatever was making the noise, quickly enough the door opened as well that of shocking.

"Take it down!"

Sounded like that of a security guard as well cries of pain, Revenant continued to aim the sandwich at the crack of the door seeing if whatever was making the sounds would get angry. As well endure it, he was hating it as well how the animal was reacting until suddenly there was nothing but silence. Thinking of a chance of the animal might be hurt, it was soon replaced with screams of security guards as well things getting slammed against the walls. He moved back as he saw his door almost breaking, he kept back watching the sight of the door breaking as well trying to hope that it didn't eat flesh.

Revenant: "Ugh, are you alright.."

Thinking that what the guards did might have harmed the prisoner, though quickly enough the door busts down shattering into pieces. Covering his eyes he hears merely that of a panting like sound as well heavy breathing, slowly removing his hands he soon looked at a rather shocking sight. It looked like that of a giant size dog, it was twice the size of a pit-bull along it being a bulldog at the same time. It had green fur across the sides as well of a grey like dot on it's right eye, it was slobbering at Revenant as well looking at him.

Revenant: "Good dog?"

Trying to see if it might not respond to a nice comment like that, quickly enough it begins to sniff him. As well sniff his sandwich, quickly enough the zombie dog like beast eats it in a instant. The zombie boy waited for whatever fate might happen to him, though what he expected was the dog licking Rev's in a thankful like manner. Rev couldn't help but chuckle at how it was being thankful as the zombie boy pets him behind the ear.

Revenant: "Easy boy easy, I know. I bet this is the first decent meal you ever had right?"

Noticing in the other room a nasty sight of dog bites, as well other guards knocked out as well in the dog's room. Nothing but plain dog food as well scratches across the side, it might have been possible these guys didn't exactly bonded with the animal. Soon enough, it looked at his chains as well tried to bite them off. The dogs teeth was biting the metal across it but to no avail, they didn't break even if the dog was immensely strong.

Revenant: "I'm sorry boy, not even I can pull these off. Maybe one of the guards have a.."

He was going see if they had a key, however quickly enough the two looked at that of Brittney. Who was standing by the doorway as well smiling at him as well the bulldog zombie, the boy remained silent seeing how it was because of her he was in the place as well now going let that mad man make zombies enemies of humans again.

Brittney: "Before you start telling me I screwed up, I understand. Trust me when I asked your parents about you, was pretty surprised about how mine was trying to help them. So, no hard feelings?"

Asking out of kindness as well showing a set of keys, the zombie dog let out a growl as it didn't know if it was a friend or foe. Turning to Rev for a answer, he merely looked annoyed at her trying to be friends with him.

Revenant: "If you help me out as well stop your 'boss' from making things bad again. Will see what happens."

Sounding rather upset but still accepting her help as she smiled at him, she tosses him the keys to his cuffs as well begun to unlock himself as well get free. He looks at his wrist as well cracks them a bit seeing how they needed a good cracking of the bones. He gets up as well walks out checking down the hallway seeing that of no signs of any alarms going off, he looked at the girl curious of how she got in here without sounding the alarms.

Brittney: "Listen, I was able to get in easy cause I have ID here. But I think Fido here causing this trouble will..."

Suddenly interrupting her, the alarms went off as the three looked around checking out that guards will be coming, they looked down the hallway seeing several men with electrical batons as well looking ready to stop them.

Revenant: "If your able to get in with no trouble, then shut off the alarms. We can't let anyone know about this, as well keep the people in here."

Brittney: "Ok, and what are you going do? Go zombie on them?"

Asking him as Rev described a plan for her, the zombie looked at the ground seeing some batons as he picks them up. He spins them in a position as well looks at the men, he hands his glasses to Brit seeing how he didn't want them to break.

Revenant: "No, just hold them off. Take the dog, he's smart."

Looking at the dog as it barks towards her, having no argument from him she rushed to the end of the other way as well the zombie dog looking at the group of men. He breathed in deep as well thinking about a tune, tapping his feet he couldn't get angry or want to use his strength. Holding the two batons, he slowly focused his thoughts and looked at the humans.

Revenant: _"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out."_

He sang softly as this confused the guards, as well making them rather not understanding what the zombie was doing as Rev looks at his feet and hops a bit to get himself fired up.

Revenant: _"And floating around in ecstasy, So don't stop me now, don't stop me."_

Continuing his song as he looked at the guards as they merely charged at him, rushing downwards the zombie boy began to think of it as a football game. All he needed to get was onto the other side, no big deal as he holds the two batons tight as well walks slowly towards them.

Revenant:_ "Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!"_

He shouted the song as he begun to avoid the men's attack as they tried to electrocute him as well try to make him fall onto the ground. Moving pass them, he was able to push aside them as well defend himself from their attacks.

Revenant: _"I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky __Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity, I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva I'm gonna go, go, go. There's no stopping me!"_

Using his training as well movement, he was outwitting the guards movement as well having either fall onto the ground. Or pushing them towards the wall, they tried to swing at him with their weapons, he ducks down and shocks their legs making them collapse as he tried to not harm them but just make sure they didn't get back up.

Revenant: _"I'm burning through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit!"_

As he took one of the guards and throws him through the emergency exit, as well grabs that of a fire extinguisher as well fires it at some people blinding them. He looks at the stairway as he had to go upwards, though he begun to hear that of footsteps coming down as more were right in front of him.

Revenant: _"I'm traveling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!"_

Singing to the guards rushing at him, he was able to trip them as well shock them making the men collapse. He continued to move upstairs as he continued this type of defense of dodging the men as well shocking them.

Revenant: _"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time. I'm having a ball, don't stop me now if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call. I don't want to stop at all!"_

Continuing his melody as he was able to make it to the next floor, he saw that he was near the exit as well of the way he came in. He saw some more security as they had of riot shields, he got annoyed by this as he soon charged right at them as well could feel the force of them pushing him back.

Revenant: _"I'm zombie train on my way back home, on a collision course. I am a undead corpse, running amuck."_

Admitting he was a zombie not afraid of it as well saw some men coming from behind with that of tranquilizer dart guns. They were locked and loaded as Rev saw from behind him, to which he decides to do something. He ducks down as well delivers a strong left kick downwards below the men's shield as they collapse with them being hit with the darts.

Revenant: _"I'm out of control, I got no time to lose. I'm ready for the show, about to show my stuff. I'm going, go, go, go on the road!"_

Grabbing the riot shields as well protects himself from the darts as the men continue to fire at him, he kept moving as well defending himself as he saw the door right in front of him. He kicks it down as well rushed out to see he was in the entrance of the place, so far there was no other security as well making him think he made it out safely.

Revenant: _"I'm burning through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit!"_

Thinking he made it he soon see's from the side several other guards coming out as well arming their guns at him, he looked a bit worried at the sight as he moved back. Though he did begun to hear something from behind him, Rev smiled as he saw that of Brittney on top of the zombie like bull dog.

Revenant: _"I'm traveling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you!"_

He ducks from the sight as the dog leaps over him, using the shields Rev boosted him up as well allowed the dog to tackle most of the guards as it was having a field day with them. Brit, looking at the sight as well seeing some of the guards looking at them, he decided something as he grabs the side of her belt as well her yoyo's. Taking them from her he soon ties it around her waist making Brittney rather embarrassed by this sudden action.

Brittney: "Ugh, what the heck are you doing?"

Revenant: "Show you a good time, wrecking ball style."

Answering her as well thought this was crazy, he holds the string tight and quickly spins her around like if she was a wrecking ball. Brit could feel the air through her hair as well the adrenaline, deciding to go with it. She acts like if she was a ball and guards her face, the momentum of his swinging as well hitting her against the men sent them flying off to the side knocking them out. The dog, chewing on a boot saw this as well barks excited liking the show.

Revenant: _"Oh, were burning through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees, that's why they call her Miss Fahrenheit, Were traveling at the speed of light I wanna make a supersonic woman out of you!"_

Finishing his song as well of bringing Brittney back towards him as well caught her in time, the human girl was right now dizzy as well unable to focus as the dog walked over to her as the human raised a finger trying to catch her breath. Rev, saw how she might have not expected that to which he tried his best to not smile.

Brittney: "That, was not, fun.."

Doing her best to not try and muster any strength she had left in her as well going to punch a tooth out of his mouth. Soon enough, getting herself back into focus she pointed at the car she took to get here as well unlocks it. The two as well their dog companion join as Brittney soon drives right out of the facility making back to the surface, Rev was in the back as he saw a suitcase labeled 'R'.

Britney: "Ok, I'm going bring you up to speed with what happen while you were ugh. Having your musical moment?"

Trying to figure out what he was doing as Rev remained quiet as he looked at what was inside of the case, he opened it as well saw some new clothes for him that was going to be needed for where he was going.

Brittney: "I looked up on the recording of the cheerleader championship. Apparently Zoey, was able to bring both humans and zombies together as well compete in the tournament. They lost, though everyone is right now enjoying the peace they made. I also encountered one of the scientists, there's a problem with the serum. It's unstable, as well wasn't ready for usage."

Warning him of Quill using that formula on himself, to which he might end up becoming something not what he expected.

Brittney: "Your parents are heading there right now to make sure their ok, but I think your need there to stop him. I'm guessing you probably got your strength back right?"

Seeing if he was ready, Rev didn't know if he was as he looked at the handle of the suitcase. He holds onto it as well wanted to test it out, he slowly presses onto the metal feeling it get crush, but stops as he saw that he got his strength back up. He was going make sure to use it when he was going meet Quill, not knowing what might have happened to him.

* * *

**_Outside of the championship building_**

Right outside of the Seabrook cheerleader championship building, was that of the high school team coming out with that of the zombies. Zed, as well was with Addison as the two were surprised that they were able to combine both of their races together to perform a show.

Zed: "That was seriously, the best thing that might have ever happened to me."

Admitting this to Addison as she herself didn't expect to cheer in front of a huge crowd of people, as well with zombies. Along of doing it without her blonde wig showing off her natural white hair to the people.

Addison: "I know, I still can't believe that Bucky was able to help out in the end."

Turning her attention to Bucky, who was right now looking at some of the zombies being friendly with him. He was a bit grossed out by the sight, though he couldn't deny they were good when it came to cheerleading. Eliza, looked a bit sadden with the fact that there was one person missing from this whole debacle. Rev, who was right now somewhere missing this as Bonzo walked over to her patting her on the shoulder trying to cheer her up.

Eliza: "Yeah I know, just hope he can come and enjoy what happened."

Realizing that sometimes, there are different ways to bond as well make new friendships. Though the moment of kindness was right now ended by a car driving up towards them, it looked like the same on the football field as they didn't know what was happening. Coming out was that of Susan and Mathew, who looked like they made it in time.

Mathew: "Ugh hi kids, great game. Listen, you all need to get home now. It's not safe here."

He spoke in a rather serious tone as they all were confused, the only danger here was the zombies and so far they were acting kind as well nice. Before any of them could respond to the man's warning, they begun to look at something a head of seeing that of General Quill. Who was right now shaking as well showing that of black veins, dark green veins as well shaking as he had somehow turned into a zombie. A unstable one, everyone moved back as he looked at the group.

General Quill: "Stay, away. From them, they will, bite you. Turn, Seabrook, into a wasteland for zombies."

Trying to utter some words at them, everyone instead moved from him as Susan saw that he did something to himself. He tried to focus as well contain the zombie strength that was growing in him but couldn't.

Susan: "I think we should stay away from you, your paranoia has made you become the one thing you hate. And your not going turn it against them."

Talking back at him not afraid as the general, was going say something but quickly begun to change. Surely enough he ripped right through his clothes showing that of bone like structure as well mutating into, a monstrous size zombie. Looking at them, he let out a roar making the teens move back as the two scientists pulled out some tasers guns they brought along. As they were ready to shoot him, a nearby car came out of nowhere hitting the now mutant general to the side.

Bucky: This is seriously not what I had in mind when I came to the cheerleader championship."

The leader of the squad announced as the general looked angered at what hit him, stepping out of the car was a surprising sight as it was Revenant. Who was now wearing that of a black boots with dark brown pants, having a black jacket as well having a burgundy red shirt. The short sleeve jacket had that of a hoodie as well he had on both of his arms that of arm pads that would protect his arms, along of wearing that of gloves. He was also wearing that of a pair of armored glasses that wouldn't break under pressure, out of the car was that of Brittney as well the zombie bulldog as they were standing in front of the group.

Eliza: "Rev?"

Asking a bit surprised by his sudden makeover as well him looking well dressed for the occasion, as well bringing a rather strange group to their aid as well them standing in front of the mutant general who looked now angered.

Revenant: "Sorry I was late, had to get dressed for the event."

* * *

_**The song is based off Queen's 'Having a good time' and rights to it belongs to the owner. Epic as well zombie based finale is coming up next, get ready.**_


	12. Seabrook's protector

_**"This was it, that moment in which I found myself in my own set of trouble against a enemy I never knew I'd have to face. As well people I'd didn't know I would come to protect, so far the journey leading up to this moment was. Pretty unexpected, with the whole getting into school and playing a sport only to be hunted by a girl who spied on me. As well locked me up in a prison where the only way I had to get out was by getting help from a giant size zombie dog. I'm not complaining by it but so far, everything coming up to this moment made me realize something. That no matter wherever you try to head off to, as well growing up with different people. That you need to stand up against people such as the general here from harming others because of their differences as well trying to change things. Which why there some people, the type of people who are against the idea's of people who want to keep the things the same as well think it's better to remain the same as well negative. I guess I have to be one of those people to stand up for change, as well show no fear to this type of threat that will try to harm the people who wish for change. I wonder if anyone else deals with this crap?"**_

* * *

_**Outside of the building**_

Everyone was looking at the apparent stand off, Zed as well the others watched at how this was going go down. Along of how the former human general became this, zombie beast of a monster right in front of them as well looked unable to look like he had any control of his body. Revenant kept his eyes on the general and saw how the former military man's body looked a bit unstable, his eyes looked at that of Zoey who was right now scared at the situation as Quill merely growled like a animal.

General Quill: "If you want to see monsters? Then I'll show you one!"

He announced as he leapt upwards above three individuals standing guard over the teens, everyone looked up seeing him going to try and attack the zombies. However in the nick of time, the bulldog zombie was able to tackle him to the side as well began biting him.

Zoey: "Go doggy!"

She cheered for him as the big mutt was gnawing on Quill's on distracting him, Rev as well Brit rushed over to the others to see if they were ok as the zombie boy went over hang hugged his adoptive parents.

Revenant: "I'm sorry I was a jerk when I left, it won't happen again."

Apologizing for how he acted when he left as well almost not trusting them, they understood this as they turned their attention to the bulldog as it was continuing to chomp on Quill's arm. Brit, seeing how this was going to be a bit to hectic informs people to get into the cars as well safely away. Zed, looked a bit surprised of the new look of Revenant as he didn't know what to say.

Zed: "Ok, so let me guess. Guy want's to keep us from being with humans?"

Revenant: "Yep, that's the same ordeal in these types of situations. But right now get out of here, my parents will get you to safety. If I can't handle this guy, get everyone out of here."

Instructing the football zombie of the possibility of him not making it, Zed wanted to stay but somehow knew he couldn't without risking himself to become a zombie or damage his Z-band. The two shook hands as friends he was going take everyone and get them to safety, his parents however were going stay. Though right now they were safer with them due to how smart they were as well had equipment, the three turned to see the dog continue to hold off the zombie like general.

Mathew: "From what Brittney told us on the phone, he took a serum that had your blood. As well it effecting his blood cells, their trying to control it but it's to much. He's losing control of it as well acting on the instincts of a zombie."

He explained to the zombie teen as the dog moved back watching the general get back up, his body began to twitch like if he was losing his control more and more. Susan, pulled out a small like scanner which showed that he was changing.

Susan: "If this continues, he's body might mutate becoming something. Horrifying, the only way to possibly necklet this transformation is by getting this on."

Pulling out a more enhanced Z-band, it was titanium as well held enough electricity to shock him into submission. Rev, whistles to the dog to stop as the bulldog does so as well retreats to him. The general, was covered in that of scratches as well bite marks seeing how his body wasn't used to the sudden change along of the dog interrupting his change.

Revenant: "Ok, so I'll do that. Also, the dog is going protect you guys. He's pretty good in a fight, I promise I'll be back. Also, check out the facility, Brittney will tell you of everything."

Making a promise to them as he took the wristband, the two felt nervous as he didn't. So far from the look of his face he didn't even look that of afraid of the human turned monster. The two went into the cars that had the zombies and cheerleaders inside as they quickly drove away from the sight, most of them turned at the side of leaving Revenant there alone to face of against this beast. Brittney, seating near that of Eliza as well Bonzo who looked worried for their friend merely smiles.

Brittney: "Trust him, I think he's going used that aggression you saw on the field on Quill there."

Being optimistic as well of how he was going handle himself, though the two didn't know what was going happen as they merely hope he could make it out alive. Back at the building the zombie teen looked at Quill as the wounded zombie beast looked at him, he growled in a rather aggressive like behavior as well begun to twitch.

General Quill: "Your blood, is. Tainted! All of you, zombie freaks!"

Revenant: "Yeah, I've been hearing of that a lot. Zombies being called freaks and monsters, but right now. Were going see which of us is a real monster."

Replying back to him as some people were outside staring at the two zombies, Rev saw the fear in the people's eyes seeing this would be bad as he walked over to him as well nudges him to come straight towards himself. Quill, growled like a animal as he soon charged at him. Delivering a strong right punch, the brutish zombie general sent Revenant flying off in mid air. The punch was sending him off towards that of some stores as the general charged right at him, some reporters who were inside recording the championship as well the performance of both human and zombies were looking at the strange fight.

"We got to get this story, come on!"

A female reporter announced as she along with other reporters went into their own vans as well went straight towards where the zombie rumble was going on, as well it being the story of the century.

_**In the middle of downtown**_

Amongst the busy street some of the people, who had just watched the rather shocking cheerleader championship which had that of humans and zombies performed together. Saw that of a flying teenager hitting the street, it caused panic as well how Rev was spinning into that of a flower cart. This commotion caused several people to evacuate as well leave thinking there was another zombie outbreak, hearing nothing but faint panic as well everyone running.

Revenant: "Ugh, that sucked..."

Groaning as he got up from the cart as well dusting himself, as he looked around the place he saw how he made quite the fall into the concrete. Standing on his feet he looked at the destruction as well seeing something landing right towards him, it was Quill who landed on that of a bus crushing it in a instant. Apparently he was getting more bigger as well monster like, the zombie teen shook his head seeing this might take a while.

General Quill: "Come on!"

He shouted at the zombie as the boy looked around to see if he could use anything to bring him down, he need's to get him worn down for him to put on the wristband. Looking at a nearby parking meter, he runs over to it as well rips it off from the ground as well shakes off the cement off it. Aiming it at the general, he was issuing him that he was ready. Quill, smiled at this as well charged at him as Rev gripped the meter tight. Holding it like a baseball bat, he soon begins to duck and dive from how Quill was trying to punch him. Letting out some swings, Rev was pounding him in the face with the meter left to right. He made the brute move back as Quill tried to stop it. However, during the swings it broke into pieces as Rev quickly takes the chance and delivers a strong left punch in his gut. The blow from the punch made the general land onto a car crushing it, Rev jumping on him the boy soon hits him in the face with a right hook.

Revenant: "That's for my parents."

He spoke sounding angry, remembering what he needed to do he pulls out the Z-band and was about to put it on his arm. However, regaining conscious the zombie Quill beast kicks him sending Rev right through a store. Crashing through the window, the zombie landed into that of a cheerleading store with several clothes as well that of items. Rev, got up as well saw a poster of Bucky making the zombie annoyed. As well thinking of a idea, Quill rushed right into the store to look for Rev. There was no sign of him as he looked around the corners like a predator, the moment was soon taken by surprise as Revenant leapt right at him putting the poster of Bucky on his face.

Revenant: "At least Bucky is doing something useful with that face of his."

Smiling as he grabs that of a chair and begins to hit Quill across the sides, however it broke into pieces in a instant. Quill, removed the poster looking more angry then ever as quickly enough. He let out a painful like roar as his shoulders and arms begin to grow that of bone, he begun to grow that of skeletal armor as he was now that of a actual monster.

Revenant: "Now that's, not fair."

Complaining about the bone like armor as Quill soon tries to crush him with both arms, though just in the nick of time Rev was able to catch them at the same time. The two were at a standstill of utter strength and power, continuing to push him back Quill kept putting more force into his arms. The zombie boy could feel the utter weight of him coming down as he looked at the general's eyes seeing that of anger, as well rage seeing how he wanted to destroy him. Breathing in deep, Rev struggled to raise both of the general's arms as well look at him in the eyes straight thought his glasses. Quill, let out that of a roar as the boy could smell that his whole body was mutating to a point where there was no way of him becoming human again.

Revenant: "Shut up!"

Interrupting the moment as the zombie boy headbutts Quill, taking the chance he grabs him by the waist as well throws him straight through the building. It begins to shake as well crumble right on top of him, rushing out he saw that they were in another part of the street. He looked around seeing Quill gone, until he heard that of a scream seeing that of the general lifting up a car that had two kids in it.

Revenant: "No! There people inside!"

He shouted as the general apparently wasn't able to understand him anymore, the transformation must have taken over his mind. He was going crush him with it as well the people inside, looking over to his side there was a manhole cover. Doing a tuck and roll maneuver, he grabbed the metal object as well hurled it right into Quill's face making him drop the car as well move back. Running at the falling car, he was able to catch it in the nick of time. Across the sidelines was several reporters as well them hiding from the fight as it was tearing up half of the place.

"As you can see here folks, the zombie in the rather strange gear is helping on the two children inside of the car. As well avoiding the bigger, as well rabid zombie to not let it continue it's rampage. We'd advise you to stay indoors and avoid this district of the town."

One of them reported as the camera was recording that of Revenant holding the car still, he lowered it downwards as well made sure the kids were safe. He opens it to where he lets them out as well points them to get out of here, looking back at Quill the general soon rushed over and grabs him by the face.

General Quill: "Pitiful!"

He shouted as his mind must be using that of aggression as well focusing on that of hateful words as he begun to swing Rev across the street like if he was a ragdoll. This continued to for a while as Rev took this chance to strap the wrist band onto Quill's arm, the brute let's go of Revenant as the zombie moved back to see it electrocuting him. As this continued, Quill moved about looking rather upset as well rushed over to that of a fire hydrant. He kicks it as well uses the water to electrocute himself, as well make the wristband not work.

General Quill: "Pathetic!"

Continuing to talk at him as well of shaking off the electricity that tried to stop him, Rev was still a bit shaken up by the slamming as Quill soon walked over and stomps on his back. The reporters watch as well scared at the sight of the zombie boy being beaten, around the sight was Zed as well the others coming back seeing how they couldn't stay back. As well his parents who were watching this, they came back to see if he was able to beat him though right now it seemed impossible.

Mathew: "That's our son!"

He shouted trying to get passed the reporters but half of them kept him as well the others back as it was to dangerous to get near the fight, Rev. Saw how his friends and adoptive parents were watching the sight as he was still being beaten into the ground. He could hear them telling him to get up, though the general's enhanced strength kept increasing with each punch.

General Quill: "And weak!"

Not stopping with the insults, though at the last punch there was a sudden stop which everyone gasped at the sight. Revenant, stopped the last punch as well pushing the man's fist away as the zombie boy was getting up. Struggling to get up, he was biting his teeth as well showing that of black veins. He wasn't looking that of mindless beast he gotten focused as well using the master his strength as well making Quill look a bit surprised at how he was stopping the punch. Quill, tried to pressure his fist onto him as Rev didn't let him as the boy was focusing all of his strength into not letting Quill continue.

Revenant: "I'm, the strongest zombie, there is!"

Letting out his anger as well punching him smack dab into his gut, the punch was able to make Quill move back as the zombie teen began to deliver strong swings into his face. Zed, as well everyone cheered him on like if this was a boxing match as Rev continued to punch him more as well noticed that of the power lines. Smiling at the sight, he delivers a strong kick into Quill making him hit a power pole. He rushed to the electrical wires as he knew what he was going do, he rushed around Quill making sure the lines were tight enough as well plugs the two into the Z-band. Quickly enough the current from the lines began to electrocute Quill to a state where the two were both being electrocuted at the same time, Rev held on tight as well made sure the wristband would stop Quill's rampage.

Revenant: "Are we done?"

Asking him as the charred general turned to the side and began to throw up that of some of the infected blood, this continue for a bit leaving him weaken as well it slowly changing him back. His whole body reverted to that of a normal state which made him collapse onto the ground beaten as well left weaken, the human looked up at Rev unable to process what had just happened as well pass out from the experience.

Revenant: "Yeah, your done."

Informing the defeated general as he soon sides on that of the sidewalk waving over at the side as well of showing off a smile to his friends as well parents that he was ok. This soon lead to that of Zed as well the others rushing over to help him out as well hug him surprised he was able to beat the general, as well his parents doing the same relived that he was safe.

* * *

**_Later in the day_**

In Zombie town, there was a celebration for that of the union between humans and zombies. It was quite the party with most of the cheer squad being there as well that of the mayor visiting. After learning of the general's actions, she had the man taken away far from Seabrook so that he would never set foot in this town. As well to make a apology for anything else she couldn't stop, was going make sure they would be compensated with whatever they needed. Zed, himself was rather surprised at how much was happening around him seeing both sides being friendly.

Zoey: "Ok Puppy, shake."

His little sister said to that of the zombie dog that helped out protecting them was now hers, the dog had a dark pink collar as well a small metal coin with the letter 'Z' on it. Looked like in the end she was able to get her dog, not a normal one but one that was going be faithful as well protective of Zoey. Turning over to his friends, he saw them talking to humans as well getting along. Looking over at that of the street, he saw that of Revenant with his hood on as well looking at his parents as they were apparently going to part off.

Mathew: Are you don't want to come with us? These zombies might need help with their powers."

Asking the father as Rev, looked at the town of both humans and zombies starting to finally bond. After the whole fight, the two as well several other scientists found the zombies in the facility who might needed help.

Revenant: "You two raised me as proof that both humans and zombies could one day get along, and it happened. Not exactly by us, but that of a cheerleader and zombie."

Looking over at Zed as well Addison hanging out together as well of it being a incredible sight, as well felt like this type of moment should be protected by someone to make sure no one would ruin it.

Revenant: "And, Seabrook needs to be protected from people who think otherwise. Who better then a zombie that was raised by humans?"

Turning to both of Mathew and Susan, who saw how he was growing up into that of a responsible zombie teenager. Susan, still having some trouble accepting this merely hugging him seeing that this was going be hard. However it was filling her with joy seeing how Rev was going make sure things would be safe here, as well that of humans and zombies would be at peace.

Susan: "If you ever need us, will be there."

Promising him as well handing him a new like Z-band, not like the others but that of a advance wristband that could detect any threats as well communicator. He smiled to the two as well hugged them both feeling the same about of sadness of seeing them go, the two human scientists headed into that of a truck where some of the zombies were right now resting inside as well being looked over. They soon headed out of Seabrook to where they would help the zombies learn to wield the powers they might have, just like Rev as the teen zombie tried his best to not cry at the sight.

"Are you crying?"

Spoke none other then Brittney who was out of her sentinel uniform as well wearing that of a skirt along a leather jacket, she was almost laughing at how someone who looked cool was shedding some tears.

Revenant: "No, well yeah. I do have emotions then just being a grey skin powerhouse."

Brittney: "Could have fooled me with the look, as well how your going try and watch over this place."

Responding back to him as it was true, he was going looked after Seabrook as well make sure that the peace between humans and zombies wouldn't be broken. Seeing as how if the general's words were true, there were different types of monsters out there in the world. As well might see this as a good thing and would possibly try to destroy it. Which made hi nod to her as he was willing to accept this task.

Revenant: "Well yeah, I think the world's strongest zombie could do that. If my sidekick can catch up."

Teasing Brittney like she had with him making her a bit flustered, though she merely smirked at him seeing he was going be her sidekick. The two headed to the block party where everyone was enjoying the fun, as well that yes it was going to be a challenge getting use to coexisting with one another. However at least the town would had help from both Zed and Addison, as well Rev who would watch over Seabrook as it's protector.


End file.
